Hogwarts School of Countries and Mystery
by Thirteenth Star
Summary: Things at Hogwarts are weird this year. People are disappearing, there's something going on with the charms classroom, and nobody seems to know what's going on! Can this group of unlikely friends discover what's going on and make it out alive? AU, slight yaoi, I only own the plot. Rated T for language and some themes.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, people. I have a key at the bottom for human names, not all are real because not all of the characters I'm including have human names. Anyway, enjoy!**

Chapter 1  
I received a letter in the mail from Hogwarts. I was starting my first year, and  
couldn't wait.

"Arthur?" My older brother, Dylan, called from upstairs. I'd probably woken him with my cheers of joy. My family was pureblood, so naturally my brothers and I were going to be wizards. I, however, never showed much magical power and was thought to be a squib. My birthday had been about a month before I'd received that letter, and I had hopes to prove them wrong.

Dylan came downstairs with blonde bed head and a grim expression. He starred me down from a few steps up and noted the letter in my hands.

"Good, you've gotten your letter." He glumbled, turning to go back upstairs and sleep, even though it was almost four in the afternoon. "Show it to mum, she's going to be home in an hour."

I nodded and grinned. "You got it!" I called, doubting he could hear me through the slamming of his bedroom door.

Another of my three brothers, Allistor, ran into the room. He was two years younger than me and extremely hyper. "You got your letter?" He cheered. I held up the envelope and smiled even wider. Like my last brother, Connor, his hair was an untamable mess of bright red and orange. Both of my parents were blonde, so no one knows why they were redheads.

By the way, I'm Arthur Kirkland. I'm 11 years old and I live with my mother,  
father, and my three brothers. Oldest to youngest it's Dylan (15), Connor (13), me (11), and Allistor (9). Dylan is entering his sixth year and Connor, his third. I never had friends my age because no one my age lived around us, especially not magic folk, so I didn't know what to expect when going to Kings Cross station and getting onto the train instead of saying goodbye to my older brothers and leaving to go the muggle school.

I was going to fetch Connor and tell him the good news, but Allistor had beat me to it. He was nearly dragging Connor into the kitchen, where I was now standing.

"You got your letter, I see!" Connor smiled, going to the refrigerator. A bottomless pit, he always was.

"I'm going to be alone this year, and next, but then I'm going to be with you guys!" Allistor exclaimed with a smile. I had to admire that boys ability to find good things in every situation. I, on the other hand, always managed to find the bad. What if I got lost, had no friends, really was a squib, failed, got expelled, or anything like that?

"Did you show Dylan?" Connor asked. I nodded.

"Not sure he cared very much, but I did show him."

"Still sleeping, eh? Figures, he was up most of last night reading over his textbooks from last year. I'm sure he just wants to impress that one Ravenclaw girl, I've noticed he's got quite the fancy for her."

"What's her name?" I asked.

Connor answered after taking a swig of milk he'd pulled from the refrigerator, right out of the carton. Allistor and I gave each other the I'm not drinking that face. "I'm not in his year, but from what I've gathered, her name is Natalie Braginski. She's bloody creepy and all, but who am I to judge?" Connor shrugged and replaced the milk. I made a mental note to write his name on it later. "I think my friend Francis has brothers entering your year, Arthur."

"What are their names?" I asked. I didn't even know how to make friends.

"Alfred and Mathew. Not that people really notice Mathew. He sort of blends in. The three of them all have different last names because they each have a different dad, or something." Connor stuck his hand into the pantry, retrieving a bag of crisps. "Alfred is American, or something. Mathew is too, I think, but he pronounces things weird sometimes. Francis is French. Anyway, Alfred and Mathew are entering the same year, even through Mathew's a year younger. It's just how their birthdays worked out, not sure."

I noticed Allistor had run outside to greet out mother, who'd just gotten home. She was much earlier than Dylan said she would be. Connor and I walked outside, as well, with about five crisps stuffed into his mouth.

"Mum, mum, Arthur got his letter!" Allistor was telling her, following her back inside. Connor had finished eating by the time she approached us.

"Really?" She smiled at me, pieces of her blonde bangs falling into her eyes. She brushed them out with the hand that wasn't holding her bag. "Well, we're going to beat the crowds and go to Diagon Ally tomorrow, and you're coming with us!"

I smiled. I hadn't been there in forever. I already knew this year was going to be a good one.

"Mom!" I yelled. My little brother, Mathew, was hogging the computer and playing some sort of stupid math game, again. It was my step-fathers computer, of course. My mother was a witch, my dad a muggle. That's how it was for all three of us. We lived with Mathew's dad.

My mom left my dad, same with my older brother's, because they'd dismissed us as monsters. At least Mathew's dad was different.

"Yes, Al?" she called back from the kitchen. She, unlike the rest of us, had a British accent. Francis was French, I American, and Mathew Canadian.

"Mattie's hogging the computer!"

"I got here first, Alfred," He said in his ever-calm tone. I could never be sure of his emotions because of that voice.

Francis ran into the living room, where we were. He was holding three letters, all on old-looking paper, which I knew to be parchment, and was scrawled on in green ink. "We've gotten our letters!" He announced. As he dropped ours onto our beds and ran, his hair almost flew behind him.

My mother came into the room. "Your letters, great!" She then called upstairs, "Francis, Connor's mother sent me an owl. She wants to know if we could go to Diagon Ally tomorrow, if you want to then instead of next week!"

"Sure!" I heard him call back. She turned to us then, a smile on her face. Mathew had paused his game and got down from his swivel chair.

"Okay, boys! Tomorrow we're going to be going to Diagon Ally. Now, Mathew you haven't been before-"

"Don't worry, mom! I'll be the hero and show him around!" I stood and put an  
arm around my brothers shoulder. Even through I was older, we were the same hight.

"Okay," She looked at me, nervously. "Connor has a little brother your age, and you can also go with him. He's been plenty of times, in case you get lost."

I nodded and took my arm off of my brother. I'd only met Connor once, and if he was anything like his brother, I couldn't wait to meet him!

I threw a pillow at the mass of blankets. It shifted, emitting a groan. My brothers head peeked out from under them.

"What do you want?" Dylan asked, his voice groggy. I shifted through the mess of papers and books on the floor to get a bit closer.

"Mum asked me to knock you up, it's time for dinner." I told him.

I walked away, not expecting him to follow. Behind me, I heard something that sounded faintly like "no-good pain in the arse."

"Connor, I got an owl back from your friend's mom. Francis and his brothers are going to be shopping with us tomorrow."

"Sure, he gets to take friends with him. The second I ask, the answer is 'no'." Dylan grumbled into his fork. My mother ignored him.

"Awesome! Arthur, now you can meet Alfred and Mathew!"

**Key**

_**Arthur- England**_

_**Dylan- Wales**_

_**Allistor- Scotland**_

_**Connor- Ireland**_

_**Natalie- Belarus**_

_**Alfred- America**_

_**Mathew- Canada**_

_**Francis- France**_

a/n; I've learned recently that in UK "knock you up" means "wake you up" and I just couldn't resist. I will have a key like this at the end of each chapter, should there be things in different languages or human names for countries or whatever. Mmmmmhmmmm so enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Feliciano POV

I woke up to my brother throwing a pillow at my head and the sound of him screaming, "GET UP, IDIOT!"

I sat up and shook my hair out. The curl that stuck out of my hair was behind my ear, and I carefully untucked it.

"Good morning, Levi," I greeted him, smiling. He glared at me.

"Feliciano, you got a letter," He shoved an envelope into my lap and stormed out of my bedroom. It was only seven in the morning and it was summer, why was he even up?

The front was addressed in green ink, from a place I didn't know. I decided to ask my grandfather if I could open it. Grandpa told me to. After I read it, my brother came downstairs and Grandpa explained to me that there was a world I was a part of, one he was a part of, too. My brother was, as well, but some owls got stuck. I couldn't help but wonder what he meant by that. He said our parents were, but they'd died when I was little and we went to live with Grandpa. He explained about magic and a school to learn it at. He said he was sorry he did't tell us sooner, but he wanted us to have the chance to be more or less normal, and he understood if we were mad.

Lovino was, a little, but I wasn't. I understood why he didn't tell us and I was happy to know now. My grandfather smiled and nodded.

Since he was already a knowlegeble person in this "other" world that lived among us, he knew where to get us things to go to this school. I couldn't help but be a bit nervous and excited. There should be a technical word for this, but the only thing I could think of was butterflies. I told my twin, but he just looked me straight in the eyes and said, "Digest them."

I told him it was a figure of speech, but I'm not sure he really cared. My grandfather said he would take us shopping tomorrow, and we would use something called "floo powder" at his brother's house to go to a place called "Diagon Ally."

I knew he wouldn't admit it, but my brother definetly had at least a small case of the butterflies. Not many would be able to tell, but I'd known him all my life and could read him like a book. Not even my grandfather could probably tell. I just smiled to myself and daydreamed of the new world. I was only 11, so I had a very wide mind for dreaming. Many people lost that when they got older. I could only hope I can keep it, like my grandfather, but in case I couldn't, I'd better use it while I could. So, I daydreamed.

Ludwig POV

"Gil, I've got my letter," I told my older brother. He was a year older, but I was taller. I was entering my second year at Hogwarts. Gilbert was going into third year.

"Cool, uh huh." He said, dismissing me. I stood in the doorway to his room and watched as he quickly scribbled something on a constantly re-rolling piece of parchment. As always, he used red ink. When we were younger, he would tell me it was "The blood of my fallen enemies! Kesesesese!" I would either cry or run away screaming until I learned it was a trick. That stopped a few years ago.

"Who are you writing to?" I asked.

Without looking back, he answered me, "Tony and Francis are going to Diagon Ally tomorrow, and I think Connor is, too. They want to meet me there."

"A bit early for that, isn't it? Besides, dad said shopping is next week."

"I checked with him. He said he'll take me tomorrow, and you, too, if you want."

"Sure," I shrugged. I suppose there's no harm in getting it over with...

Antonio POV

"Madre[1]! Can I go to Diagon Ally tomorrow with Gil and Francis?" I called down to my mother.

"Okay, mi hijo[2]! Por favor[3] stay safe, be home before dinner!"

"Grasias[4]!" I called down, scribbling a few sentences and tying it to my owl's leg.

She pecked at my ear a bit, reopening the cut she'd left last time. "Yes, I know. Tomato, please don't. I just gave you a treat."

She bit my ear one last time and flew out the open window.

**Key;**

**Lovino- Romano (S. Italy)**

**Feliciano- N. Italy**

**Gilbert- Prussia**

**Ludwig- Germany**

**Antonio- Spain**

**[1]- Mother (Spanish)**

**[2]- My son (Spanish)**

**[3]- Please (Spanish)**

**[4]- Thank you (Spanish)**

a/n; Hello, again! This one's a bit shorter, but I do have more chapters coming!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Arthur POV

I got to Diagon Ally with Connor, Dylan, and Allistor (who'd come along to look at the owls and new Quittich brooms) and immediately was dragged down the street by Connor.

"Hey, watch it, arse!" I yelled. He dismissed me and continued walking until he saw Francis, whom I'd only seen once before. Diagon Ally was surprisingly empty, very low bussines. Then again, it was only July.

Standing behind Francis was a woman I knew to be his mother, a boy with white hair, a blonde with a slicked-back do, a tan boy with dark hair and striking green eyes, even brighter then my own, and another woman that looked like the tan boy. In front of Francis was two shorter boys. One had a piece of hair sticking up, which I found...adorable...and the other with longer blonde hair, like Francis, and a curl falling in his face.

"Hello, wanker," Francis said in a horrible fake British accent. It covered his French very well, but made him sound more Australian then anything.

"Crepe," My brother replied in the most horrid attempt I've ever heard of a French accent.

"Okay, how often do I really say that?"

"Never, that's the point."

I coughed next to him. Connor looked at me and realization jumped onto his face. "That's right! Alfred, Mathew, this is my little brother, Arthur. He's going into his first year."

One of the boys stepped closer to me. "I'm Alfred," He said, jabbing a thumb at his chest, then pointing to his brother, "This is Mattie, he's a little shy."

"I'm Arthur, nice to meet you," I held my hand out, which he left. I put it down.

"Okay, then."

"H-hi," Mathew stuttered. I noticed everyone else but my own mother had left.

"I'm Mathew." He held out a hand, which I took.

"A pleasure."

"Okay, boys, I'm taking all the new first years to get wands! Who's ready to go to Ollivanders?" My mother cut in.

"Let's go," I said, turning in the direction I knew Ollivasnders to be in.

"Woah, way awesome!" Alfred cheered. "I'd only been here once, and the wand shop was way cool!"

"Heh, it is. Mr. Ollivander is quite nice." I told him. He came to stand next to me, Mathew on his other side.

As we got to Ollivanders, I felt a pull of fear in my stomach. If I was a squib, would a wand pick me? What if I was, and I couldn't get a wand? Millions more questions raced through my mind, all in one moment.

"Arthur?" Alfred looked at me. "Dude, your face is way pale. You okay?"

"Y-yes," I managed, "Of course I am."

The bell on the door ringed when we went inside. Mr. Ollivander turned to look at us, distracted from whatever he was doing.

"Oh, hello. Getting wands?" He asked.

"Yes, sir. These three are getting wands for their first year." My mother said. The man nodded.

"I see," He beckoned Alfred towards him, who nearly ran forward.  
He got his measurements. Ollivander picked out a few, all with holly. However, it wasn't until he got one with oak that something seemed to happen.  
In the end, Alfred had a 9-inch oak with pheonix feather core. Mathew got maple (apparently very rare), 7-inch with dragon heartstring.

Then it was my turn. I gulped and stepped forward, letting Ollivander take my measerments. I was patient, and when he asked me to, I stepped to the counter. He got onto his ladder and pulled down multiple boxes.

"You, boy, seem to be a particularly interesting case," He noted. A stone dropped into my stomach at these words. He placed at least five boxes in front of me. I knew what to do from watching Alfred and Mathew. I waved each wand, getting nothing each time. Ollivander looked stumped.

"I can remember each wand I've ever sold. However, never had I seen a case peculiar as yours." I tried to swallow the bile building up my throat. "I suppose, a case strange as yours deserves a strange wand indeed." He gave me a sly smile and disapeared into one of the rows of shelves. He came back covered in dust and proudly holding a long, rectangle box.

He set it on the table and opened the top, allowing me to take it. I did so reluctantly and waved it a bit.

Without warning, the bell on the door rang obnoxiously without the door moving, and the whole room seemed to explode as wind rushed around.  
As things settled, Ollivander had a rather devilish grin. "12-inch silver lime wood, thestral hair. Rarest possible combination, and it's yours." The fear in my stomach settled.

The three of us held our boxes containing out new wands while my mother paid with her money, and the money Alfred and Mathew's mother had given her for the wands.

"Only 24 galleons altogether," She said while we were walking out, "Not bad."  
I saw Dylan talking to a girl across the way. He seemed to be flirting with her, and I didn't blame him. She was quite pretty; long, blonde hair in a ponytail, from my distance I could see her light purple-blue eyes. She wasn't too tall or too short. I figured she was Natalie, because just as Connor had told me, she was also scary. When she turned her head, I saw a scar lightly tracing her forehead, trailing over her eye and down her neck, disapearing into her collar. It gave her a dangerous look, that and the seemingly permanent glare on her face.

"Boo!" I heard from behind me. I turned to see Francis, the tan boy, and the white-haired boy with eyes I could now see were red.

"Hey, look, it's the BTT," Alfred said, rolling his eyes.

"The what?" I asked.

"The Bad Touch Trio," Mathew said from next to me. He really was quiet when he spoke. I had to strain to hear him. "That's Gilbert, Antonio, and Francis." He pointed to each of them individually. They were all laughing and slapping hands.

"Where's Lud?" Alfred asked Gilbert.

"I don't know, probably off with our father or something," Gilbert replied. "Don't know why you'd need to know, though. He's a buzzkill."

I'd only ever heard that term from Connor, once, when he was relaying a story. It was a rather odd term.

"Let's go find him!" Alfred exclaimed. My mother laughed.

"I know where they are. Come on. Arthur, you coming?" I looked back and ran after them.  
~~~

Feliciano POV

I had been with my brother, looking for all the books we needed in the shelves in the huge store. He'd been passing the books I had taken down off the higher shelves, and passed them to the bottom of the ladder, where our grandfather put them on the floor.

I almost fell, but the boy on the ladder next to me had grabbed my hand and steadied me. I looked over to see a boy with blonde hair and blue eyes. He looked incredibly worried.

"Are you okay?" He asked. I nooded.

"I am, thank you." I blushed and climbed down, as I'd been trying to when I nearly toppled.

My brother and uncle took the stacks to the counter while I slid the ladder back into place. The boy on the one next to me also climbed down.

"Ludwig," He held out his hand. I shook it.

"F-feliciano." I said. He was much taller than me, more than a head.

"Are you preparing for Hogwarts?" He asked. I nodded again.

"I'm going into my first year. What about you?" Despite his hight, I knew he couldn't've been much older than me.

"Second. My brother's third. What about you? D'you have any siblings?"

"My twin brother." I pointed to him through the thin crowds.

"And is that your dad?"

I shook my head. "My grandfather."

"He looks awfully young," Ludwig commented. I smiled and nodded. A man showed up behind Ludwig.

"Hello, kids. Ludwig, making a new friend?" The man said, putting his hand on Ludwig's shoulder. He was so much taller than Ludwig, but they looked very similar, except the man had very long hair.

"Hi, dad. This is Feliciano."

I waved and smiled. The man smiled at me. "Very well, but we need to find your brother before he bribes someone to make something explode."

Ludwig waved to me as his dad steered him away. I could only hope to see him at Hogwarts. I'd forgotten to ask him what house he was in! I ran after him.

"What house are you in?" I asked.

He smiled. "Gryffindor. Hope to see you there!" I stopped running beside him and smiled. I ran back to my family with a smile on my face.

Yes, this was going to be a very good year.

**I don't think there was any new names in here, if I'm wrong please message me and let me know! Thanks Xx**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Arthur POV

We didn't have to travel very far to find Ludwig and his father. They were walking toward us as we approached Flourish & Blotts.

Alfred ran closer to him. "Hey, Lud!"

"Hello, Alfred," He said. He didn't look anything like Gilbert. "I think we should go look for cauldrons, no? My one from last year melted."

I nodded. Looking at my list, I did need a cauldron, as well. Dylan was still across the street, talking to the girl. It looked almost like she was turning him down. I couldn't help but laugh to myself; This outcome was all but unexpected.

"Arthur, do you want to come and look at the owls with us?" Ludwig asked. I nodded and followed the group to the pet store.

"Look at that one!" Alfred pointed to a grey owl with white and black spots. It still looked rather young. It flew around the room freely,, swooping over Alfred's head. He laughed and kept looking at the owls, cats, and toads around the room. Mathew just looked at one of the owls. It was a mid-sized barn owl. It looked back at him and landed on the perch closet to Mathew, letting him touch the feathers.

I couldn't help but stare at one. It was a very small, brown owl. Obviously still very young, as it wasn't a midget. It would be categorized with a blue band around its leg instead of a green one, if it was.

Two injuries to Alfred and three owl purchases later, we were leaving the pet store. I had warned him that the owl could bite him, but he didn't listen. I simply rolled my eyes and kept walking. The owl on my arm was the same small one I'd seen earlier. Alfred got the grey one and named her Patriot, and Mathew got a cat. He named him Mr. Kimijiro. I didn't know what to call mine.

I already knew how to take care of owls from my brothers. They both had barn owls.

"Aw, it's so cute," Mathew said while we were walking. He had the small kitten in his hands. It seemed to have rounder ears than most cats, and white fur.

"I don't know what to name her," I said. Mathew thought for a moment.

"How about Fairy?"

"Why that?"

"I don't know, she's small."

I laughed a bit. "Okay, but how about Ms Fairy?"

"Sounds good," Mathew smiled. "Hello, Ms Fairy," He held a hand out and touched my owl's wing with the hand that wasn't holding the now sleeping Mr. Kimijiro.

"Hello, Arthur," My brother approached us.

"Connor, how's it going?"

"Well enough, I suppose. Dylan's been turned down by Natalie, I may or may not have almost gotten beat by him for laughing, and Gilbert has been eating himself sick with ice cream from Florean Fortescue's. How are you all doing?" He looked over each of us. "What sort of wand did you get, Arthur?"

"12-inch silver lime wood, thestral hair." I told him, holding up my box with the same hand that held Ms Fairy's cage.

"Bloody hell, never even heard of a wand being made of thestral hair, never mind silver lime wood. Never seen either of them."

"Yes, Mr. Ollivander did mention it being a rare combination." I let my hand drop back to my side.

"Well, I best be off. I must make sure the BTT dosen't do too much damage. See you lads later, yes?"

We waved as my brother walked away.  
~~~

Feliciano POV

My grandfather, brother, and I carried multiple stacks of books out of the book store. Beforehand, we had gone to Gringotts, a magic bank.

Grandfather pulled a wand I hadn't seen before from his pocket and waved it, saying something I didn't understand. The books vanished.

"I've sent them back to our house, so we don't have to carry them around," He smailed at me. I smiled, too, and kept walking to a store with a sign above it, reading "Ollivander's."

A man stood at the desk, recording something into a large book.

"Hello, Mr. Ollivander," Grandfather greeted him. He looked up and smiled, closing the book.

"Romulus Vargas, been a while since I've seen you around!" They shook hands. He looked at my brother and I. "And who are these two?"

"These are my grandsons, Feliciano and Lovino," Grandfather introduced us,

"And boys, this is Mr. Ollivander."

"Hello, sir," I said, "I'm Feliciano!"

"Okay, hello! Are we getting these two wands?"

"Yes, we are."

I waved the third wand he set in front of me. Sparks flew out of it, shocking me. I nearly dropped it, but caught myself in time.

"Yes," Mr. O examined, "7-inch vine wood, unicorn hair core...I figured this one would do it. It's all yours!"

My brother had already gone. We both held wands, both 7-inch vine wood, but his had a Phoenix feather core instead of a unicorn hair core.

My grandfather paid and we walked out, the bell ringing as we did so.

"You two aren't allowed to use those until you get to school, and not out of school. Those are the rules, okay?"

My brother scoffed and we both nodded. It seemed fair enough.

"I'm not going to be able to show you everything, but I promise you'll learn about this world." He said as we walked through the streets. My brother tapped my shoulder and pointed to an ice cream parlor. He asked Grandfather if we could go. He didn't reply, but instead just smiled and started toward the shop.

Ludwig POV

I saw the boy with the curl quite a few more times, that day. I'd been guarding my brother's new books at our table at the ice cream parlor and waiting for him, Tony, Francis, and Connor to come back, and Feliciano and his family had come over, as well.

"Hello again," he greeted me. I nodded to him and his brother, who looked more or less like him. The only differences were a darker hair color, green eyes, curl on the other side, and a scowl.

"Who's this?" His brother asked. Feliciano only smiled, despite his brother's rude tone.

"This is Ludwig. Ludwig, this is my twin brother, Lovino."

"A pleasure," I put my hand out, which he seemed reluctant to take. Their grandfather came back out of the shop, attempting to balance the three cups he was holding. I motioned him to sit at the table next to mine, pulling out a chair for him. He nodded his gratitude and sat, the two boys doing the same.

"You going to Hogwarts too, kid?" The man asked.

I nodded. "I'm going into my second year."

"Who you here with?"

"My dad, brother, and his friends." I replied. As if on cue, Connor and the BTT aproached the table with bowl of ice cream, Connor handing me a bowl. "Well, speak of the devil and he will come. This is my brother Gilbert." I pointed at him.

"Nice to meet you. And the others?"

I pointed to each of them in turn, "Francis, Antonio, and Connor."

"No time for pleasantries, brother. We've gotta go, Arthur's mom asked us to meet by Gringotts." Gilbert announced.

"Okay," I stood, "I'll see you around, I suppose?"

Feliciano smiled and his Grandfather nodded. I barely got to smile back before Francis grabbed my shoulder with the arm that wasn't holding his ice cream and the rest picked up the stacks of books on the table. Connor kindly took half of my slightly larger pile.

**Romulus- (Grandpa) Rome**

**Okay, fairly certain this was the only one. Again, if there were others I didn't know, just tell me, da? Love you all! Xx**

**I'm on Winter Break (Friday was my last day until break) so I will be writing A LOT. I'm excited and will probably update at least once a day until January 6th. Boop. Okay, that's all for now! Love you! Xx**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Arthur POV

*1.5 MONTH TIME SKIP*

"Can you believe it's only two weeks until September 1st?" Connor asked while reading through his last year's books for refreshing.

"I know. I'm actually a little worried."

"Don't be. I was, too. Just watch out for Professor Karpusi, he's a little on the odd side." Connor tirelessly turned through the pages, attempting to find some piece of information that obviously wasn't there.

I made a mental note of that and continued to look at my new wand, turning it in my hands, trying to get a feel for it. I looked in some of Dylan's books, but none of them mentioned anything about wands being made of silver lime wood often, especially not with thestral hair for a core. Was I really that odd?

"Boys, come down for dinner!" My mother called. Connor and I shoved each other, racing down the steps. Needless to say, he won.

*2 WEEK TIME SKIP*

"Come on, we don't want to be late!" My mother urged us to get into the car. We obliged, Dylan working on stuffing the last trunk into the back seat. The three owls stayed up front with him, my mother driving, my other two brothers and I in the middle row. Alfred and Mathew had agreed to wait for us at King's Cross, since we were going to be a bit later than anticipated.

Upon arrival to King's Cross, I began to panic. What if we didn't make it on time? I told Connor and he said not to worry, we had plenty of time.

We found Alfred in the crowds, waving at us like a madman. Mathew stood next to him, holding Mr. Kimijrio and using his free hand to push the cart in front of him.

Their mother and mine went into the 9 3/4 platform first, followed by Allistor, Francis, Connor, Mathew, Arthur, me, and Dylan.

Once we were through, Allistor started giggling hysterically.

"What's going on with you?" I asked. Through breaths, he answered,

"I was just...thinking of...how I'm going to...destroy all of your...bedrooms over the year!" He doubled over, holding his stomach. I had to drag him away from the entrance so he didn't get run into.

"You will not!" Connor gasped, looking ready to strangle Allistor. Dylan and Francis held him back, though he still tried to fight. Francis had managed to get him into a headlock, knowing full well that if he let go, Connor would knock the little guy unconscious.

"I'll make sure he doesn't, I'll lock all of the doors." My mother promised. Connor seemed to calm down at this.

"Hey, you'd all best hurry, the train leaves in five minuets!" A girl passing by warned us. She looked my age, maybe a little older.

"Okay, Elisabeta! Thanks!" Francis yelled back to her. She smiled and waved at him. He looked back, blushing. He'd let go of my brother.

"Oh, someone had the hots for a second year!" Connor teased. Francis needed to be held back this time, long blonde hair flying together as Dylan grabbed his shoulders.

"We should get going," I suggested. The others nodded and we made out way to the train. We all waved goodbye and stored out trunks with the others, taking our robes with us.

Alfred, Mathew, and I sat together in one of the only empty compartments left.  
"Mind if we join?" Two boys appeared in the doorway, a blonde and a brunette with equally long, slightly messy hair. I moved across the compartment to sit next to Alfred.

"Not at all, go right ahead," I motioned to the bench. They gratefully sat down. I held a hand out. "Arthur Kirkland, and you two are?"

The boy with the brown hair shook my hand. "I'm Toris, and this is Feliks."

"Hello to you both. Alfred and Mathew," I pointed to the other two next to me.

Feliks waved and nodded, looking at Toris, who nodded back. "My apologies, he's not allowed to talk right now, vocal rest. I promise, though, tomorrow he's going to be chatting away. So, are you three first years, as well?"  
I nodded, as did the other two.

The train whistle blew loudly. I looked out the window to see many parents and small children waving, some ever crying. I saw my own mother and waved at her. She smiled and waved with the hand that wasn't holding Allistor's.

"Anything from the trolly, dears?" A woman came past our compartment. I nodded and handed her five sickles, so we each could get two chocolate frogs. I handed two to Toris, two to Feliks, and four to Alfred, who passed half of them to his brother.

"Thank you, but you didn't have to do that," Toris smiled.

"No problem at all." I told him, unwrapping one of mine. The card was one I had many of, Ron Weasley.

"Thank you," Feliks said in a small, croaking voice, immediately covering his mouth. Toris looked at him with wide eyes.

"Feliks, you really can't go without talking, can you? Now you aren't going to be allowed to talk for another two days, instead of being allowed to tomorrow."

"But Toris-"

Toris pushed a hand over Feliks' mouth, silencing him.

"It's my pleasure," I tried not to smile. Feliks looked down and smiled a little at the frog as it jumped onto the closed window.

"What are these, anyway?" Toris asked.

"Never seen chocolate frogs?" I asked. "Are you a muggle-born? Not that it changes my opinion of you."

"Yes, we both are. Are these magic?"

"They are, actually. Enchanted, more, not that it matters. The chocolate isn't necessarily the part you want. It's the card that comes with it," I held up mine with the red-haired wizard, smiling and trying to fix his shirt.

"It's moving!"  
"Yes, of course it is. What, do you want him to stay still for you?" I asked in a small laugh, then remembering the way the muggle world worked.

"Anyway," Alfred cut in, biting the head off of his, rendering it motionless, "I don't know what ones you have, Arthur, but if you don't have this one, you can take it in trade for Weasley." He held up one of Albus Dumbledore. I already had one, but no harm. We traded off.

"Who's this?" Toris held up a woman with long, curly brown hair.

"That's Hermione Granger. They say she was the brightest witch of her age." Alfred said.

"I have Harry Potter." Mathew held his up. "I get this one all the time. Do either of you want to start a collection?" Feliks and Toris both nodded.

Mathew ended up having two Harry Potters, giving them one each. I gave Feliks my second, which was Hermione, and Alfred gave up the two Ron's he ended up with.

"There, now you two both have one of each of the Golden Trio! that's what the called them, back when they were in Hogwarts. They're long gone now, though." Alfred said. Toris thanked us and Feliks smiled and nodded. He seemed to be having a particularly hard tie not talking, like he would be doing it all day if he could.

The girl we saw before, Elisabeta, ran around to many of the compartments, stopping at ours. "Finally, I found you, Toris! Eduard is looking for you. By the way, it may be smart to get your robes on. I hear we arrive at Hogwarts soon!"  
I didn't get a chance to thank her before she ran off to the next compartment. She was already wearing her robes, and a Gryffindor scarf I had recognized from Dylan, also a Gryffindor. I remembered Connor mentioning she's a second year. Part of me didn't blame Francis for liking her, she was quite cute.

"Who's Eduard?" Alfred asked. Toris paled a bit.

"My brother, he's a second year. No one guessed I'd be a wizard, too, but here I am."

**(Hercules) Karpusi- Greece**

**Elizabeta- Hungary**

**Toris- Lithuania**

**Feliks- Poland**

**Eduard- Latvia**

**Okay, thinking that was it. Message me if I missed anything, thank you. Mmmmkay so I think that's it, really! Oh, ps in the next chapter, if you don't ship Leitpol, avert your eyes because I ship it hardcore and will be having some fun with this now won't I? Mwahahahaha! I guess if you ship it you may be overwhelmed with fluffieness though. Always nice :)**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Feliciano POV

I found Ludwig at Kings Cross. He was kind enough to show my brother and I where to go. I freaked out a bit at having to run into a wall, but I still managed.

He sat with us on the train, along with a boy from a house called "Slytherin."

His name was Kiku, and he was going into his fourth of seven years at Hogwarts.

"Robes on, we're almost at Hogwarts!" A girl said, going to each compartment.

"Hello to you too, Eli," Ludwig greeted her. She backtracked to out seat and smiled.

"Sorry, Lud, just making the rounds! I'll see you there, yeah? Sit by me!" She said, before moving on.

"Who was that?" I asked. My brother simply glared out the window for the whole trip. "Is she a friend of yours?"

"I guess you could say that," He replied, "She's my cousin, she's also a second-year Gryffindor, like I am."

We got out robes on just in time to see the large castle. Beside it was a lake with dark water, and in the distance a forest was visible. It was already late, and lamps lit a trail with skeletal-looking horses and carriages. Many boats floated near the edge of the lake.

We began to step off of the train, and Ludwig put a hand on my shoulder. "This is where I must be off. First year students get to school on the lake, everyone else on the carriages. I'll see you around, though?"

"I don't think I'll be getting Gryffindor, though. Aren't they brave?"

"Hey, you never know, right? Either way, I'll see you in the Great Hall." I waved to him and he smiled back while he met with the Elizabeta girl and his brother, all climbing into a carriage. A dark-haired boy asked to join them, and Elizabeta scooted aside. She seemed to know him.

"All aboard!" A man called. The other first years began to get into the boats, and my brother and I managed to get one.

The castle was huge, looming over the lake. Most windows were lit and the older students could be seen filing inside through large doors. The other first years and I got off at the other side of the lake and we all approached the even larger double doors. Light seeped from under them and flooded at our shoes.

A woman with blonde hair and the same robes we all had stood at the top step, in front of the now open doors. "Welcome students," She said with a smile, "I'm Professor Vogel. I hope you all are ready to be sorted, as you are about to be. The houses are Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin, for any of you who did not know. After sorting we will have a feast. Now, if you would all follow me," She turned and disappeared into the building. I was about to move forward on my own when the crowd swept me up.

Alfred POV

I stood in the crowd, buzzing with excitement. My brother still seemed upset about not being able to bring Mr. Kimijrio with him, but I hardly noticed. I looked at what I had to do, then waited for my name. By my turn, I'd heard every house name at least twice. I tuned out everything, in order to wait for my name to be called.

"Jones, Alfred!"

I almost ran up and eagerly sat in the chair. The hat was placed on my head and almost five seconds passed, five agonizing seconds, before it yelled out, "Gryffindor!"

I ran down to the Gryffindor table and sat next to Francis's friend, Gilbert, who greeted me with a pat on the back and a congratulatory smile.

Arthur POV

The sorting was more or less interesting.

There was a singing hat, which I hadn't been expecting. Connor said it had talent, but nothing of this nature came to mind.

They called names in alphabetical order. The first years stood in a crowd of black fabric. Some kids were trembling, some confident, some indifferent, some relieved.

"Adnan, Sadik" Was called up first. He was a Slytherin, and the table all the was to the right began to clap. their scarves were all green and black. My brothers had told me to watch out for them, as they were normally unkind, smug, and rude.

Alfred got Gryffindor, which he seemed very happy about.

Names continued to be called until they reached mine, "Kirkland, Arthur." I stepped up onto the stage-like setting and sat in the chair as the others before me had. The hat was placed on my head.

"Oh, this isn't very hard at all," It's voice mused.

"Really, now?" I replied in as kind a tone I could muster.

"No, not at all. Though, this house may be difficult for you to be in, others would only be worse. I can't help you other than to tell you to be a bit careful." A moment later, the hat yelled so loudly my ears rang, "SLYTHERIN!"  
It was that moment my stomach dropped into my shoes and I felt I was going to be sick.

Toris POV

I saw the color drain from Arthur's face when he was deemed Slytherin. I honestly didn't see it coming. I didn't know him very well, but I figured he would've been in Gryffindor or Ravenclaw.

I got extremely nervous as the names continued to be called. I heard mine.

"Lorinaitis, Toris," The voice called. I swallowed and stepped up. Sitting down, the person put the old hat on my head. I wasn't very used to magic, so this all just made me nervous and a little scared, especially when the hat whispered into my ear.

"Oh, you are an interesting case, aren't you?" I gulped, frozen and unable to reply. "Don't let others tell you otherwise. I know you will achieve great things, boy. Don't let me down."

Without further warning, it screamed, "Hufflepufff!"

I smiled a little and walked to the one table clapping the most, the one I knew to be Hufflepuff. I smiled and sat down next to a boy who seemed a couple years older than me, at the most.

"Hey, what's your name?" He asked.

"I'm Toris." I said, "You?"

"Tino, third year." He put a hand out and I shook it. "Welcome to Hufflepuff."

Feliks POV

I smiled when Toris got Hufflepuff and could only hope to get it, myself. I wanted-needed to be with him.

Two names were called before mine. Then, "Łukasiewicz, Feliks."

I stepped up and sat down, letting the person put the hat on my head.

Unlike I expected, the hat asked me, "I know you can't talk, but you've already broken that rule today," how did it know that? "so I need an answer; what house do you want?"

Painfully and quietly, I answered, "Hufflepuff."

"Well, I can tell there is a bit of, dare I say, love connection involved here. Lucky for you, it's the one I thought for you." II winced a little as he yelled, "Hufflepuff!" but couldn't deny the "love connection" part. Toris...

I nearly ran to sit next to Toris. He had and empty seat next to him and a blonde boy with blue eyes on his other side. I had to feel at least a small pang of jelously, noticing that he may or may not have been at least a little bit stunning.

I sat down next to Toris and froze when he threw his arms around me. As seconds passed I felt my face heat and hugged him back. The world dissolved around me as I closed my eyes and bury my face in his shoulder, Toris' brunette hair got in my face as I did so, but I honestly couldn't care less.

It seemed synchronized as we pulled back, smiling. All the noise save his voice drowned out around me.

Lovino POV

My brother and I still stood among the crowd for most of the sorting, as out last name was Vargas, very close to the end of the alphabet. They finally called us, my brother going first. I'm not sure why, since F comes before L, but I didn't argue.

Almost as soon as he had the hat on his head, it shouted out, "Hufflepuff!"  
The crowd silenced entirely. Lovino scowled and looked to the table that had just burst out in claps and cheers, and I saw something of a smile on his face. I was glad. It had been a while since I'd seen him smile.

They called my name, next. I walked up as calmly as I could and sat, letting them put the hat on my head.

"Oh, you will be shocked by this one," it said, quietly, into my ear. I was about to ask what it meant, but I was cut off by it yelling, "Gryffindor!"

Cheers broke out when it was said. I saw the Gryffindor table, all the way to the left. Ludwig caught my eye, smiling and clapping. He was sitting next to Elizabeta, who wasn't clapping but was smiling and beckoning for me to join them.

I walked down when the next name was being called and sat in the empty seat next to Ludwig, across from Eli.

"Welcome to the team, Feliciano!" Elizabeta said. I figured Ludwig had told her my name or she remembered it from my being called. "Was the other Vargas kid your brother?"

I nodded. "I honestly thought he would be Slytherin. He's kind at heart, I like to believe, but other than that he's a bit mean."

"No, no, that's just stereotypes. My best friend's boyfriend is a Slytherin, he's one of the nicest guys I've met! But a mean person in Hufflepuff, that's a bit odd." Elizabeta rambled. I nodded and listened while Ludwig rolled his eyes. He looked at me as if to say, she does this all the time.

Either way, I smiled and listened about this I forgot a second later when she brought up the next topic.

Mathew POV

My brother was Gryffindor, as I expected. Why wouldn't he be? They were known for bravery, after all.

I went up after a boy named Li. The person put the old, patched-up hat on my head. I sat in silence with it for moments on end. It seemed to be humming the song it was singing before the sorting had started. I tried to concentrate not on the people watching me but the candles floating above. I usually wasn't the best with people watching me, not that it was a big secret or any sort of shock. I was always really shy, since I was little.

After the silent moments of awkwardness, it shouted, "Gryffindor!"

Me, in the same house as Alfred? They took the hat off of my head and I forced a smile, moving to the Gryffindor table. The girl that had told us to put our robes on while we were on the train, the second-year, was pointing to an empty seat next to herself. I looked for my brother, but had lost sight of him, so I happily took the seat.

**Kiku- Japan**

**(Lili) Vogel- Liechtenstein **

**Sadik Adnan- Turkey (I hate him and didn't want to include him but I needed to have someone be first to get called up, and might as well embarrass him the most, da?)**

**Tino- Finland**

**Li (Wang)- Hong Kong**

**Well, that was only a small bit of Lietpol fluff to come, alongwithsometragedyoops. So, have fun! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Warning: Slight DenNor yaoi ahead**

Chapter 7

Arthur POV

The sorting continued until "Zwingili, Basch," who became a Ravenclaw. The same woman that greeted us at the double doors stood when we got off the boats stood where the chair, now gone, was.

The blonde woman held her wand to her neck and coughed. All talking ceased as she began to talk.

"Welcome, students," She said. Her voice echoed through the hall. "I am Headmistress Vogel. I would like to welcome you all back to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and a warm welcome to all new students. This year we have a small change in staff, I would like you all to welcome our new potions teacher, Professor Wang!" She gestured to the teacher's table, one of them smiling and nodding.

"So, I would just like to remind all third years to have in their Hogsmead permission slips you got at the end of last year in to my or your house's head professor by October 1st, as this will be the date of the first trip. Also, a reminder to everyone that the Forbidden Forest is, of course, forbidden, unless you are accompanied by a professor or other able member of staff. You are also advised to not go into the dormitories of houses other than your own, and are to be in your assigned common room by 9 o' clock. Also, a note that there will be no entry to the charms classroom, and will be held in the rooms assigned on your schedules until further notice. You will see your schedules are with your belongings in your assigned dormitories. Classes begin on September 3rd. Now, without further ado, let the feast begin!"

She finished on a happy note and sat at her seat at the teachers' table as food appeared on the previously empty platters, drinks filling the empty goblets.

As others ate, I couldn't. I sat at my seat and clutched my stomach, sick and wondering what my family would think. I tried to look at the positives, but I couldn't find any. All I could think was, I shouldn't be here, I shouldn't be here, I shouldn't be here.

I already knew what my family's reaction will be.

They will be furious.

Feliciano POV

After the feast, we were ushered to out dormitories by the head professors for our house. Ours was Professor Steillson, who Ludwig told me was the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher.

There was a large painting we had approached. I was a bit shocked when the woman in it asked for a password.

"Axis Powers," Professor Steillson said. Ludwig told me to remember that, as it was the only way to get into the common room. I nodded and committed the password to memory.

The portrait swung open to reveal a door. We walked into a large room with a banner above large, red-curtained widows with a red and yellow-gold lion on it.

The professor began to assign dormitories. I had one with a boy named Mathew Williams, and another boy named Li Wang. Older students kept the same dormitories they had from previous years.

When he was done assigning dormitories, we all ran up the stairs to them, boys up the left side and girls on the right.

I got to the room I was assigned to see the other two were already there. My trunk, along with theirs, was on the floor, with any pets. I had an owl, as did the boy that wasn't holding a small kitten.

"Hello! I'm Feliciano." I greeted them. One of the two smiled back.

"Hi, I'm Li," He took his trunk and began to drag it toward one of the four beds. Obviously this was a four-person room, though only three attended.

"I-I'm Mathew," The other boy said quietly, clutching his kitten closer. He had a red sweatshirt hanging on his arm, that his cat was snuggled in. A bit of white cat hair was visible on the sweater.

I found my trunk and brought it to one of the beds. As we were informed, schedules were with our belongings. I pulled out my wand and put it on the four-poster bed. I unpacked, as the other boys were doing.

Yes, this was definitely going to be an excellent year.

Lovino POV

My brother went with the Gryffindors while I walked with the Hufflepuffs. From what I gathered, the Gryffindors were loud and hyper while the Hufflepuffs were more quiet, but still talked with each other. They seemed very nice. I didn't belong here.

We traveled to a painting on the wall that moved and talked. It shouldn't have shocked me as much as it did, as this was life now. I had to expect the unexpected. I still, however, had to cling a bit to science the way I knew it. This was all abnormal and defied nature. It sort oof made me uneasy.

"World series," The head of the house said. I figured it was the password to get inside, since the painting swung open to reveal a passageway into a large room.

Flames crackled in the fire place, all the walls were made of stone, and a yellow banner of an animal I didn't recognize hung about large windows with floor-to-ceiling curtains.

Rooms were assigned. The professor told us anyone with an owl can find theirs in the owlry. Afterwards, everyone walked up the staircases to settle down. I checked my watch. It was already 9 o' clock.

I found my room and walked in, along with another boy to meet the two already inside the room.

"Hello, I'm Ravias," A boy greeted me. I half-forced a smile.

"I'm Lovino," I said.

"What's this curl?" Another of the boys asked, tugging it a bit. I managed to duck out of the way before my knees gave out. I turned to face him. He was smiling, a hand out. "I'm Mathias."

"Please, don't touch my curl." I said, a little more harshly than intended. I suppose I should've been thankful it hadn't been touched until then, though. Still, it was and invasion of privacy and he basically greeted me with sexual harassment.

"And who're you?" Ravias asked the last boy, who'd been sitting on his bed, silently. Mathias stepped a bit closer to him. The boy blushed and looked at his shoes. I saw a cross pin holding his hair back on the side of his head. He had already kicked off his shoes, and crisscrossed his legs under him.

After a moment of silence, Mathias asked, "Are you okay? What's your name?"  
He mumbled something I couldn't hear. Mathias nodded. "Nice to meet you, Lukas," he said. Lukas blushed darker and mumbled something else that I'm not sure any of us heard.

"Come again?" Mathias asked, stepping a bit closer. I noticed how much taller he was than the rest of us, especially Lukas. Lukas shook his head, never looking up from his lap, his blush getting steadily deeper a shade of pink, into red. He mumbled again, Mathias catching it this time. Ravias and I stayed our distances, not speaking but figuring that Mathias would be better then either of us to handle the situation.

Under normal circumstances, I would've lost my temper with something as tedious as this, but I knew what it was like to be shy. Ravias and I each took a bed, on the side opposite of Lukas' and the empty one. We left our trunks against the wall for the next day.

Mathias was now sitting next to Lukas on his bed. We both stayed silent as the two of them talked in inaudible mutters. As Lukas talked, Mathias slowly began to blush, as well, and I couldn't help but wonder what Lukas was saying.

His blush also deepened as Lukas continued to talk quietly, sometimes whispering into Mathias' ear.

Ravias and I looked at each other from time to time in confusion, then looking back to th other two and shrugging.

After a few more minuets of them talking back and forth, Mathias sort of kissed Lukas' cheek and nearly jumped into the remaining bed. Lukas blushed so much all of his visible skin was pink and red. He buried himself in his blankets, neither of them changing into pajamas before sleeping.

Ravias and I looked at each other and back to them multiple times before shrugging and changing.

I got up to turn out the lights. "Goodnight, everyone,"

"Night," Ravias said. Mathias looked asleep but I wasn't entirely convinced, and Lukas definitely wasn't. Still, Ravias was the only one who replied. I maneuvered my way back to bed in the near blackness and lay under the covers for a long time, tired but unable to sleep.

Yes, as expected, this was going to be a long year.

**Basch Zwingili- Switzerland**

**(Yao) Wang- China**

**(Emil) Steillson- Iceland**

**Li Wang- Hong Kong**

**Ravias- Romania**

**Mathias- Denmark**

**Lukas- Norway**

**Okay so I ship DenNor hardcore and I just had to. I'm sort of just putting all of my ships into here, sorry if you don't also ship them. My apologies. Not really, I have no regrets. However, I don't know if I've mentioned this but I absolutely adore it when people review. So, if you could? Thanks, I love you all. :)**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Alfred POV

The morning after arriving at Hogwarts, I was woken up by one of my roommates. Tim Mogens had tripped over his trunk and face-planted on the floor. Though it was extremely loud, I was the only one woken by it. I rushed out of bed and helped him up.

"Thanks, Al," He said, standing on his own, clumsily, he grabbed my glasses, which had fallen off, from the floor and handed them to me.

I took them and put them back on. "No problem, dude! That's just the job of the hero!"

He smiled a bit and went back to his bed, slipping on shoes. "So, classes don't start until tomorrow. What d'you think we're going to be doing today?" He stood straighter, now only a little bit taller than me.

"Uh, I'm not sure. Probably should ask Dylan, though. He's my friend's brother. He's a Gryffindor, too, and in sixth year. Do you want to go down to the common room and see if he's up yet?"

Tim looked at the time. "It's only seven, are you sure he's up?"

"Yeah, totally." I nodded. "When he doesn't have to get up he sleeps like a log until four in the afternoon, but my brother said here it's like he doesn't sleep."  
I slipped on my own shoes and a robe, Tim doing the same, and we went for the door. Surprisingly, we hadn't woken either of our remaining two roommates.

I shut the door as carefully as I could behind us and we started down the steps.

Feliciano POV

I was woken by footsteps and talking that morning. It was only seven, but Li was already getting his robe on and people were walking around.

I yawned and stretched my arms. "G'm'rnin' Li," I attempted to say, still half asleep.

"Morning to you too, Feliciano. Wonder what we're doing today?"

"Yeah, we don't have classes until tomorrow,"

"I was just about to go down to the common room to see if older students that may know were up." Li said, pulling on his other shoe and standing straight.

"Wait for me?" I asked, jumping out of bed i only my boxers.

Li looked away. "Have at it, I'll wait."

"Thanks," I changed as quickly as I could into one of my robes, yanking on shoes and trying to fix my hair without touching my curl. It almost worked, and I tried not to fall. I caught myself in time and opened the door, letting Li and I get through and closed it again, slowly, careful not to wake Mathew.

Alfred POV

We got downstairs, and sure enough, a bunch of older and some younger students were sitting in the common room. Some had books, some talking and laughing, some eating things they had probably gotten from breakfast.

Speaking of which, I was hungry.

I spotted Dylan sitting in a chair by the fireplace with a book in his lap. I raced toward him, Tim catching up easily. "Dylan, hi," I touched his shoulder. He turned to look at me and smiled.

"Hello, Alfred. And..."

"Tim." Tim said. Dylan nodded.

"Dylan, what're we doing today? I mean, classes don't start until tomorrow and all,"

"Today is one to relax and get situated. We normally don't have one of these, but the teachers were running behind schedule and needed an extra day, as well. So, you may sit back, relax, and enjoy. I was actually about to get breakfast, if you two would like to join me."

"Sure," Tim and I said at the same time.

"Alright, then, let's be off." Dylan closed the book in his lap and put it on the floor next to the chair, standing up. The three of us made way for the door-painting-secret-ultra-cool-spy-thing.

Feliciano POV

Li and I got downstairs without a problem. I saw Ludwig sitting on the floor and talking to his brother, who was laughing. I pulled Li's sleeve and ran forward.

"Ludwig, hello," I said as I approached. Li had managed to free his sleeve.

"Feliciano, what're you doing up already?" Ludwig stood, abandoning the conversation with Gilbert.

"I could say the same about you," I laughed. Li had managed to strike up a conversation with Gilbert.

"Elizabeta had managed to convince Antonio to wake up Gilbert, who woke me and my roommates up." Ludwig explained, shooting occasional menacing glances at his brother.

"Well, do you know what we're doing today?"

"Apparently the teachers were behind schedule, so we get a free day. I was thinking we could go to breakfast?" Ludwig suggested. His face had a dusting of pink across it, and I'm sure my own was lit.

"Uh, okay!" I smiled, standing on the correct side of him so my curl wouldn't accidentally brush against him.

"Oh, Luddy's gonna get him some!" Gilbert almost yelled, adding a whistle for effect. I froze and Ludwig shot him a look and kept walking, dragging me after him.

Antonio had walked in front of us. Ludwig put an arm out in front of me, then stepped between Antonio and I.

"Woah, woah, woah! I'm not gonna hurt you!" Antonio put his hands up in surrender and shook his head. Ludwig's rigid composure loosened a bit. "Just wanted to let you know that Eli went to breakfast." He stepped out of Ludwig's way and around me.

Ludwig stepped so I was at his side again. "I'm sorry, Feliciano," he said once we were out of the common room and walking down the stairs, "I thought he was my brother. Honestly, Antonio couldn't hurt a fly. I just...I don't know, got protective." He blushed a bit and refused to take his eyes from the route he was taking.

"It's okay," I reassured, avoiding bumping into some of the other kids walking up and down the stairs, as well.

We walked the rest of the way in silence. The Great Hall was only half filled, and half of those present were silent.

Ludwig lead me over to the Gryffindor table to find his cousin, who was pouring over some book that was backwards, even taking into account that she was facing the opposite direction as I.

I was about to look at the title when Ludwig clamped a hand over my eyes and told Elizabeta to "put that offending article away."

Ludwig took the hand from my face and she complied, stuffing it into the bag she had on the floor. She looked back to us and nibbled on some toast. "So," she snapped me out of a sort of daze as I had been looking at Ludwig. Not so much gazing as observing, really. I couldn't help but want to draw him, the way all his features came together. The curve of his cheek, his throat, the shade of his eyes, his hair... "Earth to Feliciano," Elizabeta said, waving a hand in front of my face. I looked at her.

"Sorry, Elizabeta, I-"

"Elizabeta? Only my mother calls me that, when she's angry. Please, it's Eli." I nodded.

Ludwig seemed extremely disconnected to the world around him. He just looked at the table, his eyes clouded over like he was stuck in a world between reality and dreams.

"You know," Eli tapped my hand with her finger tips, "you're kinda cute,"

At this, Ludwig's head snapped up, partially glaring at Eli. He slowly returned to starring at the table.

Eli just smiled a little. "I think you're really cute, Feliciano. I mean it. Do you have a girlfriend?"

I shook my head. "No I don't. And I really don't think I'm that cute-"

"Shhh," Eli put a finger to her lips and stood, going around the perimeter of the table to whisper into my ear, "I do think you're adorable, but I'm doing this to piss Luddy off. I've known him my whole life, and I don't think I've ever seen him like someone so much. He's got a crush on you, no denying it."

I blushed deeply and she pulled away from my face, smiling. Her eyes sparkled like she knew something I didn't and she definitely wasn't going to tell me.

**Tim- Netherlands**

**Okay sorry this took me a bit! What with the holidays and all, I've either been busy or without wifi/my iPad. Anyway, I love you all and happy holidays!**

**If you could review it would mean the world to me! I love getting reviews and all! :D**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Lovino POV

I was the first up that morning. Glancing at the clock, it was only 7:45. Same as the day Feliciano and I had gotten our letters, I somehow managed to go to sleep extremely late but still wake up early. Either way, without something waking me up, I would always wake up late without something to wake me up.

This was all too strange. I sat up and attempted to brush my hair out of my eyes, having to pull my hand back away.

Ravias sat up and looked at me, blinking wearily. "Lovino, you up?"

"Yes, I am. Mathias and Lukas are still asleep, I think." Ravias nodded and threw off the sheets. "It's still early, I'm not usually up yet."

"Oh, this is about the time I usually fall asleep," Ravias said with a tired laugh. I attempted to laugh as well, but it turned into a sort of yawn-cough. I didn't know it was possible to do both at the same time.

"Well, d'you wanna go see if anyone else is up?" I asked, also getting out of bed and regretting it. The rest of the room was freezing compared to the blankets.  
"Sure," He nodded.

We had made enough noise getting dressed we had woken up Mathias and Lukas, who agreed to go with us. The Hufflepuff common room was notably noisy. People came and went to breakfast, some reading, chatting, laughing. A few older students were hastily finishing assignments given over the summer, one person spilling ink all over the floor. A 7th year girl cleaned it up with the wave of her wand, which I found fascinating. Although, magic seemed like cheating to me, in a way.

"We have a free day, do what you want to." An older girl had told us when we asked. "You should go down to breakfast, it doesn't last all day!" She said cheerily as she and her friend walked out the door.

"Breakfast?" Mathias suggested.

"Breakfast." Ravias and I agreed at the same time. Lukas just nodded, but it got the message across. I noticed he, like me, had a single curl in his hair. His, however, came out more towards the back. Did it do the same mine did, or...?

No. Bad thoughts, bad!

We navigated our way to the Great Hall by asking questions of older students, and learned not to question those with green on, since there was an 80% chance they'd laugh, ignore us, or walk away. Either way, they always gave us dirty looks.

We got to the hall, to the Hufflepuff table. It seemed to have more attendants then the others, though people came and went.

The four of us sat near a blonde boy and a brunette boy who were holding hands under the table. Mathias and Lukas on one side, Ravias and I on the other.

As we ate, Mathias looked really awkward, almost like he was trying to put an arm around Lukas, who just blushed. I had to say, they were really cute together.

"What do you think we're going to do for the rest of the day?" I asked.

Ravias shrugged. "Unpack, settle in, visit people we know in the school? I know you've got a brother, right?"

"Yeah, I do. He's Gryffindor."

"Okay, is he at their table?"

I strained to look over Mathias' head at the Gryffindor table. Sure enough, Feliciano was there, between a girl with long, brown hair and the blonde dude we sat with on the train.

I nodded. "Well, you can go talk to him, I'm sure! Don't you have stuff to say to him?" Ravias suggested. I nodded and shrugged, getting up and nearly bumped into a much older student as I went.

"Feliciano," I touched his shoulder and he jumped, turning to look at me.

"Oh, hi Lovi! He smiled. My cheeks heated.

"My name isn't "Lovi.""

"Sorry, Lovino," He excused himself from his other conversation and we walked into the corridor.

"So, how's Hufflepuff?" he asked. I shrugged.

"Not really my crowd, I suppose. I'll live, though. How're you doing in Gryffindor? They don't seem your type, either. I see you've made friends, though. That's good."

"Yes, I have. It's okay thus far, I suppose. How's your house?"

"It's okay. I've made some friends, as well."

"Boys, no lingering, please!" A professor said as he walked past us. We nodded and said our farewells, going back to our appropriate tables.

Alfred POV

I saw Arthur at breakfast. He looked absolutely miserable and left looking like he was going to puke. I ran after him.

"Dude, are you okay?" I asked when I caught up to him.

"No, I'm not." He muttered, shaking his head. His face was green and he was shivering, despite it being very warm. "My brothers are going to hate me, my mother will hate me, I hate me,"

"Why?"

"I'm in Slytherin. My whole family hates Slytherin."

"Well, they'll have to deal with it, then! Come on, Dylan is at the Great Hall, and I'm sure I saw Connor. We're gonna go talk to them, okay?" I began pulling Arthur back to the doors.

"I'd really rather not-"

"I never asked you if you wanted to, did I?" I shook my head. "You're coming with me, and we're gonna talk to them. You don't have a choice."

"Well, I should at least get a say in the matter," He grumbled, but followed me all the same.

We got to the Gryffindor table and found Dylan, right where I left him. Mathew was there, as well. He must've come in while I was out.

"Dylan, we need to talk to you. Can you come with me, please?" I asked. Dylan nodded, and got up reluctantly when he saw Arthur. We moved to the Ravenclaw table and got Connor. The four of us moved to the corridor.

"Do you two feel differently about Arthur, since he's Slytherin?" I demanded.

Arthur tried to scoot away, but I got him back by pulling his arm.

"Uh," Connor scratched his head. "I...er, well,"

Dylan stayed silent.

"I can't believe you two!" I burst out. "He's your little brother! Just because he's in Slytherin doesn't mean he's a different person and that you should love him any less! You both make me sick and I don't know how you look in the mirror." I grabbed Arthur's arm and pulled him toward the hall that I knew had a bathroom.

We left them in silence.

Arthur POV

Alfred and I sat in the bathroom for at least ten minuets. I was shivering and started crying. He just helped me, dried my tears, gave me his cloak, and told me it was okay. I kept nodding and tried to believe him, but I couldn't.  
My family hates me. My family hates me. My family hates me. My family hates me. My family hates me.

It ran over and over in my mind and I shook more. I realized I was saying it out loud when Alfred told me,

"No, they don't. They still do love you, but they just need to get used to you being in Slytherin."

I nodded and tried to stop shaking. We were lucky no one came into the bathroom, or I would've died of embarrassment. Eventually, I was only shivering slightly and my head had begun to hurt.

I had thrown up from anxiety and Alfred held the longer bits of my hair back. When I was done, he told me to wait there while he went to ask where the nurse was. He returned and rushed me down the hall to the infirmary.

I'm not sure if I've ever been so thankful to not be alone before in my life.

**I don't think there were any new names in here. Okay, just updating quick before bed. Night!**


	10. Chapter 10

**WARNING: LIETPOL AND DENNOR AHEAD!**

Chapter 10

Feliks POV

I talked again after breakfast. Three more days, no talking, and I'm done. This "vocal rest" thing was going to be hard.

Toris and I were not only in the same house, but the same dorm, as well! I was really happy about that and he was, too. I didn't know anyone else in Hufflepuff, and either way I wanted to be with him.

"Feliks!" Toris put a hand over my mouth while we were walking back to the common room. I had asked what he wanted to do for the rest of the day. "Three days. You can't talk for three days, now." He took his hand from my mouth and shook his head. "You're impossible, I swear."

Since I couldn't talk, I had to find another way to apologize. I thought of a way and waited until we got back to the common room, which was nearly deserted.  
I pecked his cheek, and his face became bright red. I just smiled and tried not the laugh as I ran up the steps to the dorm, attempting to beat him there.

"Feliks!" He yelled, running after me. I glanced back, seeing him dashing closer right before I opened the door, leaving it open for him.

Toris ran inside and saw me trying to cover myself with the sheets on my bed. Even though I'm the one who kissed him, I knew my face was pink, as well.

"Feliks, why'd you do that?" Toris asked. I could hear a smile in his voice and felt him sit on the bed next to me. He yanked the sheet of of my head and saw him almost nose-to-nose with me. He was smiling widely and I did, too, almost shoving his shoulders.

He pulled me into a hug so I was facing away from him. He buried his face in my blonde hair. I stopped squirming and shifted so I was sitting closer to him.

As expected, this was going to be a great year.

Connor POV

Alfred had stormed away with our brother, who looked like he was going to be sick. I felt bad. I did still love him, I really did. But he was Slytherin. My whole family and I are against them, and the fact that he is can't change that for me.  
I felt crappy for it, but that's how it was.

"Connor?" Dylan looked at me. He was only two years older than me, but almost a foot taller. "We're terrible people, aren't we?"

"Yeah," I turned to walk back to the Great Hall, "I think we are. We really are."

Lovino POV

I got back to my table to see the two boys that were holding hands under the table were gone, as well as Mathias and Lukas.

"The other two went back to the dormitory," Ravias said. "I'll stay here with you if you want, unless you're done."

"No, I'm done," I said, not bothering to sit down.

Ravias stood. "Okay, d'you want to go back?"

"Sure."

Well, we got back to the dormitory to find Mathias and Lukas asleep together in the former's bed.

Ravias whispered, "I'm going to grab a couple books, we shouldn't stay in here. Get stuff you want to bring to the common room quietly. Don't wake them up."

I nodded and got my things as quietly as I could. I was closing my trunk when Mathias shifted, and Ravias and I both stood completely still. Mathias shifted back and fell still. We waited a moment and moved again.

I got a couple books, a pack of pencils, and a sketchbook.

"Let's go," Ravias whispered. I nodded and the two of us left, closing the door behind us as quietly as we could.

Alfred POV

After I got Arthur to the nurse, I made my way, slowly, to the Great Hall. It wasn't even eight in the morning, and I was already 300% done with today and about 37% done with tomorrow.

I saw Dylan at the table and decided I couldn't sit there. Instead, I approached the girl that told us to put our robes on when we were on the train. I pointed to the seat next to her, "Mind if I sit here?"

She nodded. "Not at all, go ahead!" I sat and glared in Dylan's directions. He looked away from me quickly. "What's got you down?" She asked, turning to face me.

"My friends is in Slytherin. His family hates Slytherin and his brothers just basically said it." I ranted a bit. She nodded.

"What's your name?"

"Alfred."

"Hello, Alfred. I'm Eli. Second year. Now, what's your friends name?"

"Arthur."

"What houses are his brothers in?"

"The older one is in sixth year, Gryffindor. Younger is third year, Ravenclaw. Why-" I was cut off when she stood up.

"What's their names?"

"Dylan and Connor Kirkland," I said. "I don't think you should-"

"I know them, they're weaklings. I can take them." She said, marching toward Dylan, who was facing the other way.

I scrambled to my feet and grabbed her arm, but she kept walking. "Don't do that!" I pleaded. She stopped and turned to look at me.

"What do you want me to do? I'm pissed, now. They're obviously out of their minds I need to smack them back to reality."

"No, you don't. They aren't bad people, they just don't know how to let go of their judgmental thoughts."

I somehow convinced her to sit back down, after making a small scene. She was still angry.

Mathias POV

Lukas and I went back to the dormitory after lunch. He was tired, and I sort of was, too.

We both were going to go to sleep, but he was so tired he "accidentally" got into my bed, which I was already in. I shrugged and let him.

We fell asleep next to each other like that, and I don't know about his, but my sleep was, for once, without nightmares.

I woke up much later, around three. Lukas was still asleep, on his side and facing me. He had at least taken the clip out of his hair before getting into bed, and the longer bits fell into his eyes. I pushed them over so I could see his face. His eyes fluttered open and I pretended to be asleep.

"Nice try," he muttered, groggily. "Thank you for letting me sleep here."

"No problem," I opened my eyes to look at him. "Any time."

Lukas moved to lie on his back. He breathed deeply and I kissed his forehead, watching him blush. I had to say, it was pretty cute.

I was about to move back, but he sat up and grabbed me into a hug. I smiled to myself and hugged back.

Yup, this year was going to be excellent.

**Okay, I have been on house cleaning duty lately and I'm sneaking in time here and there to write this. Updating while I'm supposed to be leaning my room /.\ . Okay I didn't have time to edit this as I should've so I'm soooooo sorry for any errors. I am. Okay, that's all for now! Duces!**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Alfred POV

Eli and I had gone back to the common room and continued talking. She warned me about teachers, and classes, and gave me some advice about being in first year. However, she didn't stop glaring whenever she saw Dylan. I told her not to, but he didn't notice so I suppose there was no harm done. I think he was avoiding me, though.

I felt bad about yelling at him and Connor. They just had unreal stereotypes in their heads that they couldn't let go of.

Arthur didn't seem to be doing any better, though. Around four, I went down to the infirmary to check on him. He was sitting in one of the chairs in the corner, shivering. He still had my cloak over his own and was deathly pale, more so than usual.

The nurse told me he'd thrown up a few more times, once just bile, and he'd asked to see me. Apparently, I wasn't allowed. She didn't let me stay when I dropped him off, I couldn't imagine why I'd be allowed back.

She said I was allowed now, though, because she was about to let him go. It was actually better I was there, in case he needed to come back. Since we were in different houses, she suggested we go to the library.

"I don't want to go there, what if Connor or Dylan is there? No, Connor may not know how to read, but what about Dylan?" Arthur fussed as we walked down the hall.

"I saw Dylan in the common room with more books than in any library, I don't think he'll need to go down there any time soon," I assured. I could only hope I got back to the common room without seeing Eli strangling him to death. Or his head severed from his body. I'd only known Eli for a day, but that was enough to know that there's not much you could put past her. She was violent and awesome. I felt bad, though, leaving her there. She was complaining that her own cousin, the very Gilbert I knew from the BTT, my brother's best friend (one of them), would hit on her. I saw him there earlier. I told her to get Francis if he tried to pull anything. She nodded and agreed. Apparently, her and Francis have had a fairly good standing.

I knew why she would be smart to get him, though; Francis obviously liked her, and if anyone else were to hit on her, he would definitely break his calm nature to slap that bastard Gilbert into next week.

In the library, Arthur was really quiet. I tried to lighten the mood, but it only worked for seconds at a time before he would stop smiling. I could tell there was something wrong other than being in Slytherin that he wasn't telling me.  
I asked and he shook his head. "Nothing to concern yourself with. It's my own petty worries, is all."

"Tell me, dude," I urged, "I think I could help a little?"

"I don't think you could. I'll find the answer tomorrow, I suppose. I have found it already, but I don't think it's enough evidence. Never mind, what are you reading?"

I slammed the book in front of me shut. "What's up?"

He turned away from me and muttered something I couldn't hear. I asked him to repeat. This time I caught the word "squib."

"Dude, you think you're a squib?" I asked. He nodded and tears came to his eyes. I used his shoulder to turn him back to face me. "Why d'you think that?"

"I've never shown much potential, no magic powers, why wouldn't I be?"

"In Ollivanders you did magic, dude! You magicked the hell out of that shop! I got whiplash and Mattie almost fell, no lie. If you saw the smile on your mom's face, dude." I tried not to yell.

"That's what I mean. I already do have a little proof, but i's not enough for me. I've got to wait until tomorrow, when we actually have a lesson. That's what I need to prove it to myself." He said in small sobs.

"So, you'll get the proof. I believe in you, Artie. I really do." I told him.  
He stopped crying and blushed wildly at the nickname. He looked at the table in front of him for at least a minuet, muttering to himself and seeming to contemplate what he was hearing.

"I don't know why you'd want to," He said with a small smile, not bothering to wipe the tears from his face. "I'm not normally a very trustworthy person."

I thought of a way to express what I was trying to say. "You know about the game, three truths and a lie?"

Arthur nodded, confused. "Yes, what about it?"

"Well, that's how I trust people. It's a sucky way, but it's not really failing so I'm sticking with it. I've noticed that if you ask people four questions, they will lie once and tell you the truth the other three times. Over the summer you told me a lie and we haven't reached four major questions yet, so I figure you're telling the truth. I asked you what's wrong and you told me. Okay, that's a truth. Let me remind you that another one of the truths was that you don't believe in yourself. So, I'm going to do it for you. That's half the reason I believe in you."

After a moment of silence, Arthur asked, "What's the other half?"

"Just because I think you can do it. Nothing more, nothing less. I just believe in you."

At this, Arthur used his sleeve to wipe his cheeks and sniffed, a smile that looked genuine. I smiled, too, not being able to resist it. He was just too cute to not smile.

"I think I want to go talk to my brothers." He said after moments of comfortable silence, finality in his voice.

"You sure?" I asked.

"Not at all. Let's go find them before I change my mind, as I'm only teetering on the edge of doubt."

We stood and I told him to wait for me, I'd get Dylan. He nodded and sat back down.

This was definitely not going to work.

Toris POV

The common room went between crowded, deserted, and in between during the day. Feliks and I stayed there, though, and he'd done a surprisingly well job at not talking. He laughed once, but that's it. Every time I looked at him, though, I couldn't help but remember that morning, after breakfast. He'd kissed me... he'd actually kissed me...

I knew he was gay, but I didn't think he returned any feelings. Unless...was he messing with me? No, this isn't something Feliks would mess around about. Maybe he actually liked me back?

This is petty, I thought. We're eleven.

But he's so cute...

I realized I was ogling at Feliks when he waved a hand in front of my face. I snapped back into reality. He looked at me as if to say, "You okay?"

"I'm fine," I replied to his implied words. He didn't look like he believed me but shrugged and looked at the fireplace, smiling. I tried to pay attention to something, anything but Feliks to not get caught staring again, but I couldn't help it. He caught my gaze again and I stared at him for at least two minuets before I coughed, looking over my shoulder. I looked back and Feliks was looking at me...those green eyes...

I shook my head and realized I was staring again. I shook my head and looked at the fireplace.

Very unexpectedly, this could very well be a slightly frustrating, slightly long year.

Lovino POV

The two boys I saw at breakfast were at the common room when Ravias and I got down. People looked at me strangely, and Ravias whispered that those in the wizard-world used ink and a quill on parchment, and pencils and notebooks, regular paper, were muggle things to them. I understood that muggles were non-magicking people, and I felt like one of them, here.  
I shrugged it off and decided to ignore them. It was my life, I can use pencils if I want to.

Oh, yeah, that sounds /really/ badass, I thought, sarcastically.

Ravias even looked at me weirdly from time to time, and I noticed that nobody else was writing or drawing. They were all talking and laughing with their friends while Ravias read and I drew.

The two boys from breakfast sat together near us. I realized only the brunette was talking, the blonde opening his mouth once in a while and closing it like he thought better than to talk.

Eventually, the brunette boy asked me for the time, as I was closest to him. I checked my watch and replied, "Already five. Wow, time does fly."

"Okay, thank you." He turned to tell the other boy, who needed his name to be called to snap out of a sort of trance. "Feliks, earth to Feliks," He said.

"Sorry, Toris," He said, immediately taken with a look of regret and sadness.

"Three days tomorrow," Toris grumbled, Feliks nodding. "You were doing so well, you talk now?"

"Why isn't he allowed to talk?" Ravias asked.

"Feliks is on vocal rest," Toris sighed, "He isn't allowed to talk for a certain amount of time, but if he does, the time restarts. It was two days, he talked on the train. Three days, he talked last night. Three, he talked at breakfast. Now he restarts at three in the morning. And no, Feliks, you aren't allowed to talk now." He said, not looking back when he mentioned the other boy.

"Toris, right?" Ravias held a hand out.

"Yes, you?" Toris took his hand.

"Ravias, and this is Lovino," He gestured to me. I just nodded.

"Nice to meet you both!"

"Lovino, you said it was five, right?" Ravias asked me. I nodded, checking again. "Okay. Mathias and Lukas are either still upstairs or haven't come into the common room all day, I wanna go check on them. You wanna go with me?"  
I nodded, happy to be doing something other than sit there. I took his hand to help me up and nearly raced him upstairs.

Mathias POV

After about an hour, Lukas and I fell asleep again. I didn't know what it was, the second I got onto the Hogwarts express I felt tired and have ever since then. It was like I couldn't get enough sleep. I could only hope this thing stopped by the time classes started, or I'd be screwed.

I fell asleep spooning Lukas, him in front of me. I had and arm over him and my face in his hair. Not that I minded that second one.

Again, my sleep was without nightmares. I knew it wasn't this place, because the first night he wasn't there and I had terrible dreams. But when he was here, I either had good dreams or none at all, for the first time in my life.

We both woke up at the same time to the sound of a closing door. I turned and squinted through the sleep in my eyes to see Lovino and Ravias in front of the door.

"And may I ask what is going on here?" Lovino asked, a small smile but not much. Ravias looked like he was about to burst out laughing.

Next to me, Lukas shrunk away, pulling up the covers over his head. I just smiled back.

"I think someone's jealous," I teased. Lovino let out a small laugh of disgust, but Ravias hit his shoulder, "He's right, you know. We couldn't be him if we tried. Only eleven and they're sleeping together!

Lukas muttered something nearly inaudible under the pillow. I laughed. "Yeah, it's not right." I agreed, then turning to the other two. "You guys, that's mean. We are eleven, I got lonely and dragged him over here," I lied. This would probably be better for Lukas than saying he came here on purpose. Besides, the second time, it wasn't necessarily a lie.

"Oh-kay, brother. Whatever you say." Ravias held his hands up in surrender ad walked over to his bed, sitting down. Lovino did the same, crisscrossing his legs under him.

We were eleven. Eleven. I didn't think it was possible to have a crush at that young an age, but here I was, falling in love with a boy I had met not 24 hours ago.

Alfred POV

I didn't end up finding Dylan or Connor. I got back to the library to find Arthur in a near panic attack. I had to promise I wouldn't get them in order to calm him down.

Arthur had skipped dinner. I had walked by his table before dinner, asked the kids I knew to be his roommates, everything. No one knew where he was. I nearly went insane for a moment before I had to go back to my table.  
Eli said he was probably tired or something. Even she, though, sounded unsure.  
Mathew had made some new friends, so that was good. I was actually really scared he wasn't going to have any. He sat with a boy named Feliciano, and Ludwig, who I knew previously.

I heard from Antonio that Francis was looking for me. I was a little scared, since he didn't normally want anything to do with me.

After dinner, I caught up with him to see what he wanted.

"Well, I'm not in your house, I wanted to see how you're doing!" He said. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm here for one day, you already think I'm going to screw up." I muttered, dodging through the crowds to the bathroom I had taken Arthur into when he was sick.

I was half surprised to find him there. He was sitting in the corner, shivering and still really pale.

"Artie, what are you doing here?" I demanded, forcibly helping him up. I held him up a little, supporting most of his weight.

"I...I can't do it, Al. They hate me, I can't stay at Hogwarts," he said, shivering and hobbling as I took him from the bathroom. I was going to have to take him back to the nurse, but this time, I was staying whether the nurse wanted me to or not.

"I'm not giving up on you, Artie. You're staying at Hogwarts. You can do it, I know you can."

"You're putting too much faith in me. I'm worthless. I'm hated. I can't even go back home if I don't stay here, my family hates me. I have to go live in the woods, or in a tent in the woods." He grumbled. I was about to say something back when we approached the infirmary, the nurse clicking her tongue.

"Back again?" She asked, crossing her arms.

"Yes, we are. May I stay this time?" I asked.

She nodded and sighed. "I suppose so. Get him over here," She motioned to the nearest bed and I obliged, sitting him on it.

"You're coming back from dinner?" She asked me. I nodded. "Did he eat?"

"No. I didn't see him at dinner and found him in the bathroom. He's scared his family hates him for being Slytherin and wants to leave Hogwarts." I explained quickly.

"I'll see what I have," she said, disappearing into the back.

**Oh. This one is rather unintentionally long...**

**I had fun writing all of the fluff, though! Sorry if you don't ship these, not really, if you don't like it don't read it.**

**So, my friend was reading and she thought there wasn't enough emphasis on the fact that they're eleven, so I HOPE YOU'RE HAPPY.**

**Quickly editing this before bed, possibly waking up my mother with the sounds of my keyboard, not caring at the moment...**

**Night and enjoy!**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Toris POV

I woke up with a mix of nervousness and excitement. Classes started today, and I had no idea what to expect.

I felt proud of Feliks, he hadn't talked at all. He'd been able to stop himself at any time he was about to. We had eaten with Ravias and Lovino, and their roommates Matthias and Lukas at breakfast. Ravias apparently knew a little sign language and suggested teaching Feliks some, but Lovino had pointed out that the teachers probably wouldn't know what he was saying.

We decided, instead, to make a little sign with some of Lovino's sketchbook paper. It said, "I'm on vocal rest, I'm not allowed to talk." on the front. It wasn't perfect, but it would have to work.

First, we had charms. We didn't have to leave the Great Hall. Since we weren't allowed in the charms classroom for some reason.

The teacher walked in, using his wand to levitate some boxes over to the front of the room. The rest of the first-year Hufflepuffs also stayed with us, and we arranged so we weren't scattered at the table.

"Hello, students!" He said, "I'm your charms teacher, Professor Braginski. We're to start with roll call..."

As I waited for him to call my name, I got out my books and silently reminded Feliks to only raise his hand at his name. He nodded in agreement.

"Toris Lorinaitis," Professor Braginski called. I raised my hand and he nodded. "Feliks Łukasiewicz,"

Feliks raised his hand next to me. The professor nodded and moved on.  
I couldn't believe Feliks really hadn't talked yet. He normally didn't stop, so this was really different for him. I told him so and he nodded and smiled.

"Okay, get out your wands!" The professor said. We obliged quickly. I had been waiting to use it.

Alfred POV

Arthur got some sort of muggle medicine to calm him down, and it worked, which I was thankful for. I had seen Mathew's dad use muggle medicine sometimes, but I'd never used it, myself. I didn't want to, either.

Arthur had gone back to the Slytherin common room in semi-good spirits and I went to Gryffindor.

In the morning, he caught me before breakfast. "Alfred, the medicine the nurse gave me is wearing off. Can you come with me? I feel sick again."  
I nodded. "You might need to eat something, you haven't since breakfast yesterday." I suggested.

He nodded and went to the Slytherin table. Halfway through the period, I saw him leaving and made to go after him, telling Eli and Mathew I'd see them later.  
I caught his shoulder. "Didn't work?" I asked. He shook his head. "Okay, let's go."

The nurse gave him some more of the medicine and told him to come back after dinner. He nodded and we parted ways to get to our first classes.

Arthur POV

My first class was muggle studies, with professor Karpusi, the one Connor had told me to watch out for.

Yeah, he was more than a little off.

He had started class with an introduction and roll call, as expected, then told us some about him. He said he was one of two living, registered animagi in the world. He explained what and animagus is, and gave us a demonstration. He was a cat, and a very fluffy one, at that. His fur was sort of eggshell and light pink, unlike most cat's I've seen. He changed back, sitting on the desk and crisscrossing his legs. I noticed two little curls on top of his head and felt a need to pull them out. I'd noticed a quite a few students with odd curls.

We only used our book in this class. I was okay with this, since I had charms next and would get my answer.

Feliciano POV

Ludwig showed me where some of my classes were, which I was thankful for. I would've gotten lost immediately, otherwise.

Potions with Professor Wang. He went over basic rules and what we'd be learning over the year.

The day dragged by, all about rules and basic stuff like that. In charms, we actually started doing magic, a spell to levitate things. "Wingardium Leviosa." A couple kids had managed to destroy their feathers they were practicing with.

Whether they were burned, exploded, disintegrated, or fell apart, they somehow didn't end in prime condition.

Somehow, I got it on my first time, went back to try again, and my feather didn't move, but burst into flames. Go, figure.

This year was going to be frustrating.

Arthur POV

Charms. I was told we'd be learning a charm on the first day. This is where I find out.

"Okay, so I want you to keep in mind that it may not work the first time, and if possible, try not to destroy the feathers. We lost nearly half of them last period." Professor Braginski reminded us before letting us practice. "Have at it!"  
"Wingardium Leviosa," I said, clearly as I could, doing as I was told, waving my wand in precise motions. I waited a moment and...nothing. Everyone else's feathers did something, whether it actually levitated or exploded or anything, mine was the only one that just sat there.

I choked down my frustration and tried again. Nothing. One more time...it levitated just a few centimeters, but it was enough. My hope had rekindled.

"I suppose third time's a charm, right?" a boy next to me commented. "I'm Jack." He let his feather drop and held a hand out. I did the same and shook it, noticing his accent was thin but definitely Australian.

"Arthur," I smiled a little, "I suppose it is. You've had luck, I see."  
"Yeah, I guess. I'm sort of new to all this, but is it normal for wizards to be from 'muggle families?'"

"Completely," I told him. "Not common in Slytherin, but common enough in the wizard world in general. I take it you're muggle-born?"

"I am. Dunno the first thing about this place and it's driving me crazy."

"You'll catch on easy enough, trust me," I promised, "There's not much you can miss after you see it enough times." I practiced the spell again, joy swelling in my chest when the feather rose at least two meters.

Maybe this year wouldn't be too bad, after all.

Ludwig POV

I had tried to show Feliciano around as much as I could, without making either of us late.

First up was Defense Against the Dark Arts. Another year of one of my favorite teachers, Professor Hassan. The class, as it was last year, was boring. I knew it would only be boring that day, though, and tomorrow would be a whole lot better.

I saw Feliciano in the hallway a lot, normally talking to someone, always smiling. Once even with his brother, and I saw, again, how different the two were. Feliciano was almost unnoticeably taller, his eyes were brown and had lighter hair, he was always happy, and had an Italian accent. Lovino, on the other hand, had green eyes, darker hair, a seemingly permanent scowl, and a british accent that seemed not only adapted from an Italian one, but a little forced.

By dinner, I had developed a few suspicions. This year didn't feel right. Something here was definitely off, and I was determined to find out what it was. I asked Eli, and she agreed. Her friend Roderich, Ravenclaw, agreed, as well.

We all thought something was off. I had noticed some changes the previous day, but nothing I didn't brush off. It wasn't anything extremely noticeable, more just the air of the place.

I was talking to Eli about it when Feliciano came over and sat down, a few minuets late. He claimed to have gotten lost, which I believed. They really should start giving out maps or something to first years. I got lost every day for two months the previous year.

"So, Lud, are you going to try out for Quittich ((I'm sorry I can't spell)) this year?" Eli asked. "I'm definitely going to. I'm set on being a Beater, but I suppose Keeper could do. I know I'm not going to get Seeker. I can't find that damn thing to save my life!"

"How do you expect to find something? You're not Hufflepuff, you know!" My brother laughed from a few seats down.

"I know." Eli retorted. I could tell my cousin was developing a major comeback. She always had that devious look when she did that. "Neither are you, obviously, you can't /find/ a girlfriend for the life of you!"

After a moment of shocked silence, Gil retorted, "You're one to talk, you can't /find/ a boyfriend."

He high-fived Antonio, but his victory was short-lived when Eli called back, "I don't have to look! I'm not going to be getting a boyfriend because I don't want one! I'm twelve!"

Their shouting continued. This happened constantly, them going back and forth. I was used to it, but Feliciano covered his ears and watched and confused silence. Later, I explained that they just didn't get along.

I tried to ignore it, but something was definitely wrong. I had to find out what it was.

**(Ivan) Braginski- Russia**

**Jack - Australia**

**Roderich- Austria**

**I'm really sorry this is so late! I have been putting off my homework over break and had to get it done, which involved reading two really long books. I didn't have time to do anything I really wanted to, and I apologize! I did take suggestions and I changed the bio, which I suck at, and I'm going to be slowing it down with them 11 year olds. I got /really/ carried away, but I'm not changing it. Oops. I'm a terrible person, sorry.**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Alfred POV

Any time I saw Francis, he winked at me and disappeared into the crowd. It was really odd, and Mathew said he was doing the same thing to him. I felt bad, I hadn't been spending much time with Mattie. He just seemed to blend into the crowd, and I was the only one talking to him.

He told me not to worry. One of his two dorm mates, Feliciano, talked to him sometimes, but Li, the other one, hardly noticed him. It didn't seem fair to me, but at least Feliciano was talking to him. I promised Mattie I wouldn't ignore him like I had the day before.

I thought about Arthur. I hoped he was okay. After dinner, I asked him how he was and he said he was going back to the nurse. I hoped he would be able to get through a day without those pills. Sure, they made him better, but he couldn't take them forever, could he? I didn't know enough about muggle medicine to answer my own question. I couldn't go to find him at the moment, it was too late and I didn't know where the Slytherin common room was.

The first day of classes didn't go terribly, homework-wise. It was only an essay on what we previously knew about muggle history, a minimum of one foot of parchment. It seemed like a lot, but once I looked at one foot, it was only a little bigger than the paper Mathew's dad used in his muggle "printer." I would never understand how that thing worked.

Mathew introduced me to Feliciano, who seemed extremely happy and a little clueless. He was writing his essay, and already on his fifth foot of parchment. I was amazed, but then got an explanation. He said he didn't like the label, but he was raised as a muggle, even though he was pureblood. The way he said "pureblood" made it sound like venom. He shook his head and continued happily writing. He let us read it as he worked, to get enough information for the one-foot quota, and a lot of it was about World War II, the "Renaissance Era," and Ancient Rome. I didn't know most of the terms or events, but I had learned enough to get the one foot. I thanked him and moved to write my own report.

Arthur POV

I hadn't gone straight to the nurse. I had to stop to throw up at the bathroom, the sprinted the best I could to the doors. She had given me a drink that she made since the last time I showed. She said she had just gotten in the things she needed to make it. She told me to drink, and I should be fine. I chugged and gagged on the disgusting flavor, then thanked her and went back to the common room.

I couldn't sleep, even after trying to tire myself by re-writing my muggle studies essay four times. It was a waste of parchment, but I felt it would work. It did nothing, so I went back down to the common room. The drink I got must've been keeping me up.

I was the only one in the common room, thankfully. Granted, it was one in the morning, but I was still thankful.

I don't remember falling asleep, but I woke up in one of the chairs to the sound of early risers talking and leaving for breakfast. I noticed that, for the first time since I got here, I woke up without a headache or nausea. That drink really did work.

In muggle studies, I turned in the original copy of my essay. I didn't know much, but enough for two feet, double the quota. It was unfair that the assignment seemed to be made for muggle-borns. Jack had almost eight pages.  
Charms was the same as the previous day; I took a few tries to get anything right, if at all. At least I knew I wasn't a squib, though.

I was okay, after drinking the potion the nurse had given me. After charms, Alfred had found me in the halls.

"Hey, dude, how've you been?" He asked. "Did you get more medicine from the nurse?"

"I didn't, but she gave me a potion. I've been fine, thus far. Thank you for the concern, though."

"We have double potions, class after this one. Do you want to meet back here, we can walk together?" Alfred asked. I nodded in agreement.

"Okay, sounds like a plan." I told him, walking to my next class.

Feliks POV

I hate charms class.  
I hadn't been able to do anything save destroy three feathers. Toris, at least, got the thing to levitate.

A boy named Lovino had gotten it on his first try. I felt jealous , he didn't have to almost scream and not be allowed to from frustration.

Professor Braginski said they were extra flammable for some reason. Toris looked scared of the man, shrinking away every time he spoke, or got closer. I refrained from asking him what was up. Instead, I tapped his shoulder and gave him a questioning look.

"I-it's nothing." He insisted, shaking his head.

I gave him another look, one that said "I know you're lying."

"It's nothing. Please, drop it."

I shook my head and vowed to confront him about it once I could talk again. Toris seemed to be trying not to look at me, which I wasn't happy about.

The next few days were going to be long ones, definitely.

Ludwig POV

I hadn't know Feliciano for the longest time, but I knew, at dinner, something was wrong. The second day of classes were through, and Eli was ranting about Gilbert, Antonio, and Francis walking into the girl's lavatory. Apparently, they stood on the toilets and duked so they weren't visible, and when the girls opened the doors, they did all sorts of creepy things. Made ghost sounds, asked people in the next stalls if everything was coming out all right, etcetera. When girls opened the stalls they were in, it was so bad Eli had refused to repeat it.

While relaying the story, Feliciano wasn't laughing or making a look of fake disgust or even commenting on anything as I would've expected. Instead, he looked at the table and didn't eat, sometimes keeping his eyes closed for long times while undeniably awake.

I asked him about it and he shook his head, not talking at all. It was extremely out of character for him and I was very worried. What could've happened. He looked up once, at Eli, who just nodded at him knowingly and gave a little smile, one that he didn't return.

Later, in the common room, I confronted Eli about Feliciano.

"Do you know what's going on with him?" I asked. Feliciano took his bag and went to his dorm immediately after returning from dinner.

"What are you talking about?" She asked.

"You know what I'm talking about, Elizabeta. I know there's something wrong with Feliciano, and I know you know what it is." I told her. She shot me a look when I used her real name.

"There are things you really shouldn't concern yourself with, Ludwig." She snapped. "And I swear, if you ever call me Elizabeta ever again, I will find the most painful thing I can in the moment and smack you with it." Eli growled at me before stuffing the book she had out into her bag and marching upstairs.

Feliciano must keep tabs with his brother, right? I remembered him telling me the Lovino was in Hufflepuff. If that's what it took, then that's what I was going to do.

Lovino POV

Ravias and I went to the library after dinner quickly. We were almost back to the dormitory when the Ludwig guy my brother always talked about caught my shoulder.

"Lovino, right?"

"Yes? Can I help you, bastard?" I snapped back with my normal accidental harshness.

"I've noticed something about you're brother is...off, lately. I was wondering if you knew anything about that?" He asked, taking the hand off of my shoulder. What was this bastard talking about?

"There's always something off about Feliciano." I said, waving at Ravias to go ahead. "I don't see your point."

Ludwig sighed. "I haven't known Feliciano for long, but I've known him long enough to know that something isn't right. At dinner he didn't smile, or talk, or laugh. He seemed really sad and I'm worried about him. My cousin seems to know what's up but she won't tell me."

"What?" I asked in disbelief. That was completely out of character. "I'll ask him about it. Is there any way to get him out here?" I asked. I was going to get to the bottom of this if it killed me, damn it...

"I can. Come with me?" He asked. I nodded, placing my books inside the common room door and running down the stairs after him.

**Omg it's been forever since I've last posted I'm sosososososososososososooooooo so sorry! I've been really busy, I can't help it. /.\ Well, things seem to be starting up, I think. I've been taking the reviews into consideration, and I'm glad to take more. My friend previewed this, and she said Lovi shouldn't be cursing that much since he was only 11, but I asked her when she started cursing she just looked into her lap and muttered "I was nine." really defeated so yeah. I have very big plans for the rest of the story. Verrrrryyyyyyy big plans, indeed... *wrings hands and chuckled maniacally while backing into the wall***

**Reader: I can still see you, genius...**

**Me: GODDAMNIT NO YOU CAN'T.**

**Reader: Yeah...I can...**

**Me:...shut up...**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Gilbert POV

Ludwig left to find Feliciano's brother, saying that maybe he could help find out what was wrong.

Meanwhile, Eli filled me in a bit. I decided to take it upon myself to talk to Feliciano. I could tell this boy meant a lot to Lud, and he reminded me of a little girl we lived near before the accident...

I opened the door to Feliciano's dorm room a crack. He was sitting on the bed, sniffling, knees to his chest.

"Feliciano?" I asked. He nodded and motioned me in. I closed the door behind me, sitting on the bed.

"W-what?" He hiccuped.

"What's up, Feliciano? What's got you so down? Eli, Lovino, Lud, and I are all really worried about you."

"It's n-nothing."

"Don't try to bullshit me, kid. I've grown up with Ludwig, I'm immune to bullshit." I told him. He nodded and stopped crying for a moment.

"Can you see the horses? The ones that pull the carriages on the first day? Eli told me n-nothing was there." He asked. This kid could see them?

"Yes, I can. Only those who have witnessed death can see the thestrals."  
Feliciano just nodded and went back to crying. "Now, tell me what's really wrong."

He probably said more, but "Eli knows," was all I heard through sobs.  
I nearly broke the door racing downstairs.

"What the hell, Eli?" I yelled. Eli shrunk back into the wall. "You know what's up with the kid?"

"Oh, it's that?" She stood a little straighter. "I didn't think it would bother him /that/ much."

"What did you tell him?" I demanded. "What the hell did you tell him?"

"Oh, I don't know if you need to concern yourself with that. Can you get him down here?" She asked. Exasperated, I did what I was asked, going back and returning down the steps, nearly dragging Feliciano behind me.

"Over here," Eli instructed, pointing to a chair. We were the only ones left in here. She went to the door and thanked Lovino for his time, and asking Ludwig to get inside.

Ludwig stood inside the door, closing it behind him. "Ja? What's going on with Feliciano?"

"Sit down, all of you." Eli demanded. We all did so, more out of fear than anything. The four of us were in a circle of chairs.

"Okay, I do know what's going on with you, Feliciano," She leaned toward him. He was no longer crying, but sniffing and rolled into a ball, sitting in the chair. "Do you mind if I say it out loud?"

Feliciano shook his head "no."

"Lud, you're transparent as all hell, I easily figured out you like Feliciano. Gilbert, how you didn't know this, I don't know." My cousin gave me a disapproving look. "Feliciano is just having a nervous breakdown."

"JUST a nervous breakdown?" I demanded, standing up.

"Sit your ungrateful, barbaric ass down." She said. I did as I was told immediately, scared of the possible consequences.

I looked at Ludwig, who was blushing furiously and looking at the ground. Eli was looking at Feliciano, who was shaking and had his eyes closed, tears peaking out.

"Am I wrong?" Eli asked. Feliciano shook his head. Ludwig blushed more, if it was possible. "Do you like him, too?" Hesitantly, Feliciano nodded.

"Okay, I think we've made a breakthrough, here." I said, nodding. It was almost midnight, and we had classes the next day. "I think I'm going to sleep. Night, those less awesome than me!" I nearly sprinted up the stairs, leaving them behind.

Feliciano POV

I hardly wanted to be having the current conversation. Gilbert, who I really thought would back me up, had left.

"Eli, could you give us a moment?" Ludwig asked. Eli nodded and left, going up to the girls' dormitories.

I kept shaking uncontrollably. I was breathing heavily and had tears leftover on my face, even though I'd stopped crying. At the moment, I just wanted to die.

"Feli?" Ludwig asked. I blushed when he put a hand on my shoulder. "I'm sorry."

I tried to calm myself down. An anxiety attack was not a prime idea at the moment. I breathed slowly and heavily, forcing myself to stop shaking.

Finally, I was more or less okay. Ludwig just looked at me with concern and something else I couldn't quite place.

"Are you okay?" He asked. I was afraid that if I talked I'd cry again, so I just nodded. "Don't lie." He shook his head. "I know you're not. Look, Feliciano, I know this isn't your ideal situation, but-"

"Shut up." I cut him off, "Just, just please stop." I wiped tears from my cheeks. As I spoke, I looked at my knees. "I do like you that way, Ludwig. I really, really do. But I just...I'm eleven...I just think that's too early." I looked at him for the last sentence.

"Okay," He said after a moment. "You're not okay, and that's fine. I get it. But, when you are ready, if you still have feelings for me, then just let me know."  
Without another word, he got up and went to his dorm, leaving me with his memo.

Let's just hope I'm still here when I'm ready.

Feliks POV

I hadn't talked. Not once. Only a day and a half left, and I'm free.

Toris and I had been more awkward than preferred, as of late. I felt like it was my fault, and when I wrote him a note about it, he just smiled and said "I don't think I'm acting any different."

He was, though. He was spacey and avoiding me, and I didn't like it at all.  
We had spent most of our time together, which I loved. He, on the other hand, showed hardly any emotion at all, ever. the emotional range of a teaspoon, that one.

We hung out a lot with Lovino, Ravias, Mathias, and Lukas, too. They all shared a dorm. I could definitely see something between Lukas and Mathias, without a doubt. I sort of wished, even though we probably couldn't be, that Toris and I could be more like that. The way they moved, talked, looked at each other...  
Snap out of it. You're eleven. Eleven. Too young for that.

After classes, we were in the dormitory and our other two room mates were in the common area. I wrote him another note, and asked him to answer honestly, promising it wouldn't change my feelings about him, does he like me?

He read the note and starred at it for a moment. Looking like he was going to cry or something, he turned and nodded, clutching the small leaf of parchment.

Figuring I shouldn't push it, I sat on my bed and watched him. He kept turned with his back to me, he asked in a shaky voice, "Do you like me? Tap once for no, twice for yes."

I tapped on the wall twice.

Arthur POV

I'd been fine. I hadn't been nauseous or had a headache or anything. It was like that potion had rid me of the ability to worry.

Alfred seemed especially glad to hear this. He was so happy that I was fine again, he was cheering. I was just happy I shut him up before others in the library started complaining too greatly.

While getting and returning books, Alfred had excitedly told me about a muggle television program his dad had showed him, called "Doctor Who." It was about an alien with a blue phone booth, and recited to me very line of the first episode of the "9th Doctor," and it seemed to me that he had kidnapped this poor Rose girl, but I wasn't paying attention to his words as much as him voice. The rise on questions, the excitement he has about simple things, anything he's passionate about.

We'd stayed at the library until the lady had kicked us out, around nine. We were some of the only people there, but we made noise, apparently more than she had wished for.

We said our goodnights quickly and went opposite directions to our own common rooms.

Maybe this year wouldn't be so bad, after all?

Gilbert POV

The next morning, Antonio and I discussed the events with Feliciano and Ludwig. I felt bad about telling people, but I had to, Antonio was one of my best friends.

"You just can't keep things to yourself, can you?" He asked when I made him swear not to tell anyone.

"No, and neither can you. That's why I'm making you swear not to tell, dumbass."

"I may be a dumbass, but you're a smartass." Antonio retorted.

"It's better to be a smartass rather than a dumbass."

Classes were all boring, as always. Charms was held in the Great Hall, spare rooms, everywhere but the actual room as of late. What was wrong with the room? Antonio and Francis said they were wondering the same thing. We had promised to each other that we'd go out after curfew and meet outside the classroom and see what's going on.

Antonio and I stayed up together and snuck out, successfully not waking anyone, as far as we knew.

We got to the Charms room without a problem, and Francis was already there.

"Ready, everyone?" Antonio asked. Francis and I nodded.

"Alohamora," Francis whispered, holding out his wand and unlocking the door.

We looked inside, and nothing seemed to be wrong. The classroom looked exactly as it did the day we left for the summer. Not a thing was out of place. We used lumos to see, approaching with caution even without immediate danger.

"I don't see anything wrong he-" Antonio's voice was cut off and his wand fell. Francis and I whipped around to see that he was no longer there, and his wand flickered out.

"Ant-" Francis started from behind me. From the side of my vision, I could see his wand fall, as well. Turning, he was also gone.

My wand soon also went out, but I didn't go anywhere. I clutched it tighter as chills ran down my spine and my hair stood on end. The room was getting colder, slowly, definitely noticeable.

"Having fun yet?" A voice hissed before I felt my ankles yanked out from under me and my head hit the floor.

**I feel bad that this was fun to write *snickers*. Okay, so now it's REALLY getting interesting, and to the main story plot-thingy. I'm sorry I haven't updated in like a week, I've had MAJOR writer's block. Ew.**

**Did I ever mention how much I love reviews? Because I really do love them. *shrinks into a corner***


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Alfred POV

Mathew and I hung out a lot more than I've been writing, sorry. But he did have friends, only a few, but still friends.

I was happy he did. He'd never been very loud, or at all good at making friends. That's not to say that he wasn't nice. Actually, he was the nicest guy I knew. He just wasn't noticed, is all.

He'd carrying Mr. Kumajiro all the time. The cat had gotten quite a bit bigger lately. Mathew had started to carry him like a teddy bear instead of a cat.

I hadn't seen the BTT lately. Francis, Gilbert, and Antonio had all been unseen for the past day and a half. A lot of people figured they were hiding out and planning a huge prank, but I started to get worried. They would've had a plan in action by now. They never looked too hard for the right time, because it always presented itself, and if it didn't, they made it the right time to act. Not that any of that explanation makes sense in the slightest.

Arthur was doing great, so far. Though, I still felt like I needed to hover over him, even though the only thing I could do was bring him to the nurse. I felt bad that my helpfulness was so limited.

I walked by the mysterious Charms classroom multiple times a day. At one point, between classes, I decided it was time to figure out what was going on. I looked inside, not daring to look for a light or anything.

A chill went down my back, even though it was warm. I whipped out of the room quickly, breathing heavily even though I'd hardly moved.

You're the hero, I thought. You can do this, no problem.

No, you can't. It's scary as all hell in there! DON'T GO BACK! A scared part yelled. I listened to the scared part, running down the hall.

Feliciano POV

Things between Ludwig and I had been extremely awkward lately. Any time we had to be together, we didn't talk. Most of the time, the only two people I talked to were Roderich (Eli's Friend) and Eli. They were also talking to Ludwig (more Eli than Rodrich) and were trying to talk us into talking to each other. I, personally, felt that we'd done quite enough of that, already.

Ludwig apparently felt he should stick to what he told me, that I should come to him when I'm ready.

"This is all crazy," Roderich claimed. "You two just need to get over your little issues, whatever they may be, and admit your undying love for each other."

I shook my head. "I'm eleven, he's twelve. That's too young to be in any sort of relationship. Besides, we already confessed our feelings for each other. Maybe not "undying love," but we did speak about the situation that night."

Eli just shook her head and continued reading her backwards book that I couldn't see the cover of. "You're being completely insensitive, Rod. Just because you're willing to loose your virginity at eleven doesn't mean everyone is. Not that you could find anyone willing to take your virginity." She smirked knowingly. Was there something between these two?

Rod was about to come back with something, so I had to use evasive maneuvers to avoid it. "Eli, what book is that?" I asked.

Rod was trying to stop me, but Eli just smiled and handed it to me. "It's in English, but it's from Japan. You read it backwards."

I nodded and opened to a random page. I wish I hadn't. I saw two naked men and shut the book, handing it back to her. "You're allowed to have that in school?" I asked.

Eli replied, speaking as though she'd explained a hundred and three times prior, "I've never heard anything against it, so yes, I am."

I shook my head and tried to erase the image, now etched into my memory. Roderich looked like he was trying to suppress laughter and horror at once. He just looked constipated, really.

Feliks POV

I WAS FREE!

I hadn't talked for a whole three days. Man, there was a lot to talk about now!

"So, Toris, like, I totally missed talking about, like, everything! And, like, thanks for shutting me up, and sorry for, like, talking when I did. And for, like, totally kissing you." I apologized when we were the only ones in our dorm room.

Toris stayed silent for a moment, looking at me in confusion. "There's no reason to apologize for kissing me, Feliks," He laughed. "Maybe for talking so much, but not for kissing me."

"Are you sure?" I asked. "You've seemed mad at me lately."

"No, I'm not," Toris promised, "I've just been really overwhelmed by everything here, I guess I sort of space out, sometimes. Sorry."

"No, no, don't be sorry." I said. A moment of silence passed. "Do you remember the day you moved in next door to me?"

"Yeah," He replied in a small laugh, "We were two insanely sugar-hyped seven-year-olds on a mission to get back at Eduard for hogging the television."

"He was over at your house a lot," I replied, "I thought he was your brother, not your cousin, at first."

Toris stayed quiet for a moment. "Who would've thought we were both wizards? Ed, too. It's just...unbelievable. Don't you think?"

I laughed in response. "Yeah, it kind of is." The silence after that was not awkward, but comfortable.

Hey, maybe this year wouldn't be so bad after all?

Lovino POV

I would never admit it, but I was seriously worried about my brother. I hadn't heard anything since that bastard that smelled like potatoes and gummy bears had caught me in the hallway after a long day and two nights in a row without sleep, and for what? I was dragged to the common room, stood outside the room for a few minuets, and was thanked for my time. Idiotic waste of my time.

I found my brother during free period the next day. We agreed to meet after class at the library to catch up. I really had nothing new to say, so most of the little meeting was about him. He refused to say more than, "I've just been confused about everything, is all. Don't worry, fratello [1], I'm fine." We were both fluent in Italian and English, I in Spanish as well, he German, but we rarely spoke in any language beside English. Even so, he didn't sound too certain of himself at all. There was more to it, and I was determined to find out what it was.

Alfred POV

I was starting to get worried. The BTT hadn't even showed up to classes in five days, and everyone seemed to be acting different. Even Mathew seemed a little hostile as of late. He even cursed (screaming "MAPLE" doesn't count).

Every time I walked past the Charms room, I felt a chill down my spine and the feeling that something was watching me. Something evil was definitely lurking in there. I knew it wasn't just me, either; Eli, Arthur, and Mattie (I was scared to ask anyone else ((not that I would admit that))) all said that they felt it, as well.

Headmistress Vogel had reminded us not to go into the Charms room before dinner, that night. "Sadly, three third-year students have gone into the room.

They have disappeared and we don't have knowledge of a way to get them back. Let this serve as a reminded..." I tuned her out, her voice fading into the background. Three third-years...Francis, Antonio, and Gilbert...

My brother and his friends had gone into that room?

That's it.

My last thought before sinking into nothing but contemplative thought, was,

"I'm going in."

Arthur POV

I didn't know much, but enough to guess that the third-years were Francis, Gilbert, and Antonio. When she was done making the announcement, I glanced over to the Gryffindor table. Al's face was a mixture of concentration, deep thought, and evil master plan-making. Not a good combination.

After dinner, I caught up with him. "No." I said. He looked shocked and confused.

"'No,' what?"

"You're not going after the BTT." I shook my head, "It's way too dangerous. I won't let you."

He chuckled a little. "Oh, please," I relaxed a little. It didn't last. "I'm not going in alone. Eli said she's going with me. So is Ludwig, and Feliciano. You wanna go with?"

"No!" I exclaimed, shaking my head, "I'm not letting you go, how about that?"

Alfred laughed. "What're you gonna do to stop me? I'm stronger, faster, and when it comes to battle strategies, smarter."

I shook my head wildly. "What're you talking about? You're comparing this to a war?" Al nodded. "No! I'm smarter, anyway. What I can do is report it to teachers."

Al smiled. "You can," He nodded. "But you won't."  
"And how are you so sure?"

"Because you love me too much." With a smirk, he turned and walked fast to catch up with his house. I would've retorted, but he was too far away to hear and I was to far behind my own house to chase him.

Besides, he wasn't necessarily wrong.

**[1] brother (Italian)**

**Bam. Sorry I've been VERY busy lately and had writers block sooooooooo bad. LALALALALALALALA**


End file.
